Dulce venganza
by piel de papel
Summary: Su comportamiento en la boda fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Akane, harta de su actitud decide vengarse de Ranma con la ayuda de sus hermanas. ¿Cómo terminara todo esto? ¿Qué pasara cuando Ranma se de cuenta del grave error que cometió?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo para la divertir a los fans y a los no tan fans.

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

(Esta historia se sitúa después de la boda fallida)

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 1**

A Akane el pecho le dolía tanto que pensó que en cualquier momento explotaría. Entró a su habitación en silencio, cerró la puerta despacio y se dejó caer al suelo apoyándose en ella. Aún podía oír el alboroto venir desde el dojo, aunque no podía distinguir entre los gritos qué era lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, ya no le importaba. Estaba tan cansada, tan dolida.

Miró a su alrededor, aquella tela blanca y bella la envolvía recordándole sus esperanzas rotas. Tan contenta que se había sentido esa misma tarde al verse al espejo; al fin toda su espera había terminado, Ranma se había declarado. Por fin podrían casarse y comenzar una vida juntos.

Una carajada sarcástica salió de su boca al pensar en ello.

—¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta! —dijo Akane mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro—. ¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota!

Golpeó el piso con la mano empuñada, abriendo un agujero. El dolor en su pecho era cada vez peor, y las lágrimas corrían descontroladas por sus mejillas. Siempre era lo mismo, todo se arruinaba por el comportamiento de Ranma y los demás. Todo tan difícil. Recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas unos momentos.

— _¿Cómo pueden pensar que me voy a casar con Akane?_ — _dijo Ranma, dirigiéndose a las otras prometidas que exigían una explicación_ —. _Esto lo idearon nuestros padres. ¿A quién se le ocurriría casarse con una mujer tan bruta y patética como ella?_

 _Akane se quedó pasmada al escucharlo;_ _él había dicho que la amaba_ _. No podía creer que se estuviera refiriendo así de ella._

— _¿Qué?_ — _preguntó_ _Akane,_ _con un hilo de voz._

 _Ranma la miró con_ _sorna._

— _¿Creíste que por ponerte ese vestido y prestarte para este absurdo yo me iba a casar contigo?, no estoy tan loco Akane. Tú nunca me has interesado en lo más mínimo, creí que ya lo había dejado claro. Lejos, esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho, realmente patético._

 _El salón quedó en silencio._ _Todos miraban la escena impresionados: los dichos de Ranma habían sido bastante_ _cruele_ _s._

 _Akane,_ _que_ _no pudo soportar más, terminó por huir, dejando a todos aún más perplejos. Huir no era una reacción esperable de parte de ella. En tal situación, Ranma ya estaría volando por los techos de la ciudad. Esto_ _sin duda_ _era realmente serio._

Akane miró el espejo de cuerpo entero que habían dejado sus hermanas para que pudiera arreglarse a gusto. Se vio a sí misma —el reflejo de una mujer triste y adolorida— convertida en un desastre: su peinado totalmente desarmado, el maquillaje arruinado, y su hermoso vestido roto y manchado. Ranma tenía razón; era patética.

Se quitó los absurdos zapatos de tacón y se levantó. Caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer agotada, consumida por la pena. Se sentía tan mal, ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta respirar. Jamás se había sentido así antes en toda su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo, idiota? —gritó Nabiki furiosa—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto gastamos en esta boda? Lo han destruido todo y es exclusivamente tu culpa.

—¿Cómo que mi culpa? Yo no organicé este teatro absurdo, no es mi culpa que ellos lo rompiesen todo.

—Ranchan, ¿es cierto que tu no tuviste nada que ver? —preguntó Ukio, acercándose a él.

—Claro que él no tener nada que ver —respondió Shampoo, colgándose del brazo de Ranma—. Tú no escuchar lo que dijo, todo fue obra de chica violenta.

—Claro, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

—Mi querido Tendo. —Genma se acercó a éste, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Esto no salió para nada como lo esperábamos.

—Mi pobre Akane —lloraba Soun, con un brazo sobre su cara—. Mi pobre niña.

—Ranma, mi amor, ¿por qué no aprovechamos la ocasión y nos casamos? —gritó estruendosamente Kodashi.

—¿Tú estar loca?, Ranma se casará conmigo —dijo Shampoo, pegándose aún más al incómodo Ranma.

—Shampoo, no te puedes casar con él. —Mousee muy enfadado se acercó para sepárala de Ranma.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Akane, maldito? —Ryoga estaba tan enfadado que echaba chispas—. ¡La dejaste en ridículo!

—Oye, no es culpa mía, ella se lo buscó —respondió Ranma enfadado; Rioga no tenía por qué meterse en sus problemas con Akane—. Fue una estúpida si pensó en que me iba a casar con ell…

La cachetada sonó tan fuerte que impuso silencio entre los presentes. Todos quedaron en shock al ver la escena. Nadie se había percatado en que Kasumi se había acercado a Ranma, y el golpe que le dio fue inesperado.

Ranma miraba totalmente paralizado a Kasumi, su mejilla le dolía, no esperaba para nada algo así de parte de ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás insultando a Akane? —La voz de Kasumi, siempre tierna, estaba cargada de una ira impresionante—. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás siendo un imbécil?

—Kasumi, yo…

—¡Cállate! —lo cortó, sin dejarle acabar—. ¿Te crees con el derecho de insultar a mi hermana solo por ser tú?, ¡no te has dado cuenta del daño que le has hecho! Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera pensaste en sus sentimientos, y te pusiste a gritar como un idiota que era una patética. Te tengo noticias, ¡el único patético aquí eres tú!

Los ojos de Ranma no podían abrirse más, la sorpresa lo dejó estupefacto. Jamás había visto a Kasumi tan enfadada, casi podía ver el odio que ésta sentía en ese momento.

—Ahora quiero que todos se larguen de mi casa —dijo Kasumi dirigiéndose a los invitados—, como podrán ver la boda se canceló—. Se giró hacia ellos y les dedicó una fría sonrisa—. Gracias por venir —terminó diciendo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía del dojo.

Todos quedaron impresionados, sobre todo Ranma. Realmente esto había sido grave y le traería grandes consecuencias.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo para la divertir a los fans y a los no tan fans.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado y leído esta historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Tratare de subir un capítulo a la semana. Saludos.

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 2**

Kasumi se dirigió en silencio hacia el cuarto de su hermana menor. Sabía que era probable que ella no quisiera hablar con nadie, pero tenía que intentarlo.

El golpe en la puerta sorprendió a Akane. Podría ser…

—Akane ¿puedo pasar? —La voz de su hermana respondió a su pregunta. Tenía que dejar de ser tan ingenua, él no iría por ella.

—Kasumi no quiero hablar ahora. —Akane trató de que su voz no se notara quebrada, aunque fallo miserablemente.

—Akane, por favor, déjame pasar. No es necesario que hablemos. —Kasumi suspiró—. Solo quiero verte.

No podía pretender que Kasumi no estaba ahí, no podía ignorarla. Ella siempre la apoyaba, y de alguna manera, se sentía peor dejándola afuera.

—Pasa —susurró Akane—, está abierto—. Se giró para quedar sobre su espalda y puso sus brazos encima de su cara, no quería que Kasumi la viera llorar por alguna estúpida razón.

Su hermana abrió la puerta despacio y entró al cuarto. La oscuridad la envolvió. Pudo distinguir a Akane por el tenue reflejo de la luz que entraba por la ventana, al reflejarse en su vestido. Al verla así, Kasumi recordó lo inesperadamente feliz que Akane había estado momentos antes de que todo se arruinara. Y ahora estaba ahí; recostada sobre su cama, sucia y miserable. Sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta.

—Akane, muéstrame tu cara —le dijo acercándose tiernamente a ella para quitarle los brazos del rostro.

—Kasumi, estoy bien —respondió Akane, con un hilo de voz—. Es solo que me molesta la luz.

—¿Qué extraño?, ya que estamos en total oscuridad. —Rio con ternura Kasumi—. Anda, déjame verte.

Tiro suavemente de los brazos de su hermana, dejando al descubierto el bello rostro de esta surcado por las lágrimas. Ver esta imagen le rompió el corazón. Era verdad que Akane solía ser un poco bruta y descuidada, pero seguía siendo una chica. Ella prácticamente la había criado, sabía que no era fácil de tratar, pero era una buena muchacha.

—Parece que te entraron basuritas a los ojos —le dijo Kasumi afectuosamente a la menor de sus hermanas.

—Kasumi —respondió Akane con la voz desgarrada, levantando los brazos para abrazar a su hermana. El dolor se hizo más fuerte y el llanto salió desbordado, reflejando la enorme pena que sentía.

—Tranquila hermanita —la consoló Kasumi, mientras acariciaba su cabeza—. Todo pasará y estarás bien.

Kasumi realmente quería que así fuera, deseaba la felicidad de su hermana y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en el dojo reinaba el silencio absoluto; aunque hace un rato todos gritaban y alborotaban el lugar, después de lo que había pasado con Kasumi, gran parte de los invitados se había ido (incluidas las autoproclamadas prometidas). Solo quedaban los que vivían allí: Ranma, su madre, Genma, Soun y una muy sorprendida Nabiki, que aún no podía creer la reacción de su hermana mayor.

—Jamás, en toda mi vida, la había visto así —dijo, dirigiéndose a su padre—. Kasumi nunca se enoja papá—. Se giró para ver a un paralizado Ranma, que aún no salía de su estupor—. Sí que metiste la pata esta vez Ranma, te mereces eso y mucho más—. Tomó algunas cosas de una de las mesas con comida y salió.

—Hijo, ¿cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas tan horribles a Akane? —lo regañó su madre—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? , ella no hizo nada para merecer todos esos insultos.

—¿Pero qué dicen? —explotó Ranma—. Si ustedes tuvieron la culpa. Fueron ustedes los que organizaron toda esta locura.

—Es verdad —respondió Nodoka—. Fuimos nosotros quienes planeamos la boda, Akane lo consintió también, pero ella jamás te habría obligado a casarte con ella. Tú fuiste el que dijo que la amaba —encaró a su hijo—. Es por eso que ella accedió.

—Eso… eso no es cierto —dijo Ranma, nervioso—, yo no dije…

—No me vengas con estupideces Ranma —lo cortó su madre—. Lo lamento hijo pero esto realmente vas a lamentarlo. —Nodoka miró a su hijo con tristeza—. No pensé que eras esa clase de persona. Me siento decepcionada.

Ranma vio cómo su madre salía del dojo, seguida de Genma que llevaba del brazo a Soun, que aún no paraba de llorar.

Se quedó solo. Miró a su alrededor los estragos que habían causado. El lugar era un completo desastre; las paredes estaban rotas al igual que el techo, las mesas volteadas, comida esparcida por todo el piso.

Un punto blanco en el suelo llamo su atención, y al acercarse pudo ver que era un trozo de tela. Lo miró con detenimiento, hasta advertir que era un trozo del vestido de novia que llevaba Akane. La imagen de ésta irrumpió en su mente, se veía realmente hermosa, nunca la había visto tan bonita. Recordó la sonrisa que le había dedicado cuando él había irrumpido en su habitación, se había quedado pasmado al verla. La situación había cambiado muy rápido, pues su rostro, minutos antes de salir del dojo, parecía muy triste.

 _«Pero ella también tiene la culpa_ —pensó— _yo no esperaba todo esto. Yo…»._ Su línea de pensamiento se detuvo. Era cierto que él le había dicho que la amaba, pero no podía aceptarlo en público. Quizás había dicho eso al pensar que estaba muerta.

—Sí —se dijo a sí mismo—, es por eso que lo dije. Yo no estoy enamorado de ella. El gran Ranma Saotome no se puede enamorar de una chica como Akane.

Y con ese pensamiento abandonó el dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo para la divertir a los fans y a los no tan fans.

Como siempre, mucha gracias por sus comentarios, estoy sumamente feliz del apoyo que me han dado con mi historia, es lo primero que escribo y sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias infinitas a todos y cada uno de los que han leído y comentado. Un abrazo gigante.

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 3**

En el cuarto de Akane las dos hermanas estaban recostadas sobre la cama, mirando al techo. La menor ya más calmada, respiraba suavemente, tratando de calmar su pena.

—Ya estoy harta—Akane rompió el silencio de repente—. Jamás me había sentido tan humillada. Estoy tan cansada. — se giró y miro a su hermana— ¿Qué piensas que hubiese pasado si mamá estuviera aquí?

— ¿A qué viene eso Akane?

—No sé. Pienso que si ella estuviera aquí, las cosas serían distintas. Quizás yo no hubiera sido tan tonta.

—No digas eso— la corto su hermana—.Aunque yo creo que mamá no habría aceptado todo esto del compromiso. No creo que le aguantase tanto a Ranma, la verdad es creo que lo hubiese detestado.

—Casi no la recuerdo Kasumi —dijo Akane con un hilo de voz.

—A mí también me cuesta recordarla — se giró para mirar a su hermana menor—, pero tú te pareces mucho a ella. Siempre cuando te miro, puedo ver en tu rostro una parte del suyo—Kasumi suspiro recordando a su madre—. Aunque hay algo que sí puedo recordar.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Akane.

—Su fuerza—Kasumi la miro a los ojos—. Su coraje era impresionante. Y yo sé que tú también tienes esa fuerza. Sé que saldrás de esto.

— ¿Eso crees hermana?— pregunto Akane, sin fuerzas.

—Estoy segura— dijo Kasumi levantándose de la cama—. Saldrás adelante y esto quedara en el olvido— miro a su hermana con decisión—, además llego el momento de que le des una lección a Ranma.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta.

Ambas hermanas se giraron para ver a una despreocupada Nabiki, que se apoyaba tranquilamente en el umbral.

—Nadie puede despreciar a una Tendo y quedar como si nada—dijo Nabiki mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a sus hermanas—. Debes hacerle ver que con las Tendo, no se juega.

—No sé si seré capaz. Ya no quiero ni acércame a él— Akane bajo la vista hasta sus manos—. Y de todas formas, quedo más que claro que él me desprecia.

— ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo?—la encaro Nabiki— ¿Desde cuándo estas tan sumisa? ¿Qué paso con la Akane que no dejaba insulto sin respuesta?

—Creo que esto fue distinto— Akane volvió a bajar la mirada—. Mírame, yo le di el pie para que dijera todo eso, después de todo soy yo la que esta vestida de novia.

—Con mayor razón Akane. ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! tiene que pagar. Se tiene que arrepentir y tragar todas sus palabras— sentencio Nabiki.

—Bueno entonces ¿Qué propones? —pregunto Akane a su hermana.

—Pues...vamos a darle a la Akane con la que sueña pero que ya no podrá tener—dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Akane sorprendida— ¿Tú escuchaste todo lo que me dijo?

—Claro que lo escuche Akane—dijo Nabiki sentándose en la silla del escritorio de su hermana—, pero la verdad es que yo no le creí ni una palabra—se giró y miro a su hermana mayor que estaba sentada en la cama junto a Akane—.Kasumi, la cachetada que le diste estuvo maravillosa.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —Pregunto incrédula Akane mirando a Kasumi— ¿lo golpeaste?

—Le dio una hermosa cachetada y además le dijo que era un tipo patético— dijo Nabiki sonriendo—. Jamás espere esa reacción de tu parte Kasumi.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?— se defendió su hermana mayor—.No podía dejar que siguiera insultando a Akane.

—Oye a mí ni me lo digas, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo hiciste—dijo Nabiki mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio y miraba a Akane—. Bueno y que dices ¿te vengaras?

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación. Akane sentía como en su interior aparte del dolor, crecía algo oscuro, sentía rabia, rencor. Estaba harta de todos los desplantes y malos tratos de Ranma. No importaban sus esfuerzos por cambiar un poco, por aprender a cocinar, por ser más femenina. Él siempre le dejaba claro que ella no era suficiente para él, que era la peor de todas sus prometidas, la más tonta e inútil. Sus esfuerzos nunca eran suficientes. Ella había abierto su corazón y Ranma la había ridiculizado en frente de todos. Ya no quería ser tratada como basura. Estaba cansada de que él se creyera superior, sus desprecios habían superado todos los niveles. Ella estaba sufriendo y si podía hacer que pagara por eso, tenía que intentarlo.

—Está bien Nabiki—respondió Akane, llena de aquella fuerza que le estaba dando el rencor que sentía—. Hare que pague.

— ¿Estas segura Akane?—pregunto Kasumi.

—Creo que sí. No sé si funcionara pero tengo que intentarlo.

—Si estás de acuerdo yo también. Las ayudare en lo que sea—dijo Kasumi con voz decidida.

— ¿Estas segura Kasumi?—pregunto algo incrédula Nabiki—. No creo que las venganzas sean lo tuyo.

—Bueno como acabas de decir, nadie puede despreciar a una Tendo sin tener alguna represalia—respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, tuve algunos problemas con el computador, pero intentare de todo corazón terminar esta historia que le esta gustando mucho a tanta gente. Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio con todo mi corazón. Un abrazo.

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 4**

La casa estaba en completo silencio, el día había sido extremadamente largo y todos estaban agotados, aunque al parecer los dos más jóvenes de la casa no podían conciliar el sueño. Ambos estaban confundidos y les era imposible parar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Ranma estaba mirando al techo muy concentrado, como si todas las respuestas a sus problemas estuvieran escritas con lujo de detalles ahí. Toda la locura ya había pasado y con ella se había ido su enojo, ahora solo quedaba el horrible sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a atormentarlo. Al fin podía ver toda la situación con la cabeza fría, y lo que menos podía borrar de su mente era el rostro de Akane –dolido y sorprendido- antes de que saliera del dojo. Al parecer Kasumi tenía razón, había herido a Akane. Su bonito rostro estaba tan triste que no podía evitar sentirse afligido al recordarla. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor enorme, uno que él jamás había visto.

«― ¿Qué hice? ―pensó. No podía ser posible que ella estuviera herida por eso, siempre peleaban y se insultaban―Aunque jamás se nos había ido de las manos como hoy.»

No sabía qué hacer, suspiro cansado mientras se giraba hacia su lado derecho quedando frente a su padre, que dormía como un tronco. Desde que era un niño su padre lo metía en distintos problemas, cada uno más idiota que el anterior. Siempre era igual, él era el gran perjudicado de todas las maquinaciones de Genma, y esta no había sido la excepción.

― Esto fue todo culpa tuya viejo― le dijo con rabia a su padre, que ni siquiera se movió.

― Creo que tu padre no es el único culpable― la voz de su madre lo asusto. No se había dado cuanta que también estaba despierta―, también debes asumir tu parte de la culpa.

― Mamá, ya te lo dije ¡yo no tengo la culpa de nada! ―respondió Ranma exaltado, estaba cansado de discutir sobre el tema― Ella es más culpable que yo.

― Ella fue muy sincera. Todo lo hizo porque creía que tú sentías lo mismo que ella siente por ti.

― ¿Yo sentir algo por ella? ― pregunto bastante nervioso Ranma por lo que su madre le acaba de decir, ¿Akane sentía algo por él?, no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz por esta revelación― Mamá tú ya la conoces, es un completo desastre.

― Tienes razón en que no es la más virtuosa de todas tus prometidas, pero es la que más te quiere y tú también la quieres, aunque te sea imposible aceptarlo. Lamento decírtelo hijo, pero esto te traerá problemas. Tu inmadurez hará que ella se aleje de ti y te vas a arrepentir.

― No me voy a arrepentir mamá― le dijo Ranma a su madre―. No es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto. Estoy seguro que mañana todo será igual que siempre.

― Eso espero― respondió resignada Nodoka, su hijo era muy obstinado―. De todo corazón espero que así sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las lágrimas poco a poco habían cesado. Era muy tarde, pero Akane no podía dormir, por más que lo intentara, el sueño no acudía a ella. A sus pies estaba el vestido de novia, hecho un desastre. Solo con mirarlo aumentaba su rabia. Se puso de pie y tomando la bolsa de basura que le había pedido a Kasumi se agacho y lo metió en ella sin miramientos, cerro la bolsa y la arrojo a un rincón. La sola presencia del vestido la llenaba de amargura. Lo primero que haría en la mañana seria arrojarlo a la basura, así por lo menos se desharía de uno de los recuerdos de esa absurda casi boda. Ojalá olvidar todo fuera tan fácil como tirarlo a la basura. Suspirando volvió a sentarse sobre su cama.

La conversación que había tenido con sus hermanas aun sonaba en su cabeza. Si bien le parecía algo inmaduro vengarse, había sufrido demasiado todo este tiempo y lo peor era que ella siempre salía perjudicada, la única que terminaba humillada y herida, la única que quedaba en ridículo.

Miro sus pies que penas reflejaban la luz que se colaba por la ventana. La duda sobre lo que pasaría no la dejaba en paz.

― ¿Sera lo mejor? ― se preguntó a si misma― ¿y si todo termina mal?

Volvió a recordar la conversación que había tenido con sus hermanas hace apenas unas horas.

«―Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Akane― Nabiki sonaba muy convencida―, se merece una lección. Está acostumbrado a que todo salga como a él le da la gana. Es el tipo más egocéntrico y engreído que pisa el planeta tierra.

―Eso es verdad― estuvo de acuerdo Kasumi―. Es un narcisista.

―Puede que tengan razón― respondió Akane mirando a sus hermanas―, pero ¿Por qué algo que yo haga le va a afectar? ― suspiro bajando la mirada― A quedado más que claro que no está interesado en mí.

― No seas tonta, ¿se te declaro no es así? Está claro que siente algo por ti, aunque es demasiado estúpido para aceptarlo― dijo Nabiki a su hermana menor―. Tú tienes que mostrarle que él no tiene razón Akane. No eres patética. Eres fuerte y bella, mucha mujer para él.

―Nabiki ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ― pregunto Akane que ya no podía con la duda― No ganaras nada―soltó una risa cansada―. No tengo un solo peso.

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí? ― dijo Nabiki fingiéndose ofendida― No todo es dinero en esta vida.

Kasumi y Akane miraron a su hermana incrédulas. Nabiki no era de las que actuaba sin ganar nada a cambio. Siempre buscaba ganancias, aunque fueran mínimas. No ofrecía jamás su ayuda gratis.

― Di la verdad― la increparon sus dos hermanas al unísono.

― Esta bien― suspiro resignada Nabiki―. Alguien me incentivo a ayudarte, alguien que quiere que Ranma reciba una lección. Además, no estoy de acuerdo en que siga burlándose de ti Akane, aunque no lo parezca, te quiero. Y la verdad es que pienso que me voy a divertir viendo sufrir a ese idiota― termino Nabiki con una malvada sonrisa.

― ¿Quién es ese misterioso ‛alguien'?

―Yo no revelo mis fuetes. Tú solo confórmate con que es alguien confiable― respondió Nabiki rápidamente.

―Voy a confiar en ti―dijo Akane, resignada. Ya se había acostumbrado a los extraños planes de su hermana.

―Haces bien. Solo quiero ayudarte hermanita―dijo Nabiki mirando con afecto a su hermana menor.»

Akane estaba cansada de tanto pensar. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dormir. Si quería poner en marcha el plan de Nabiki, tenía que tener un poco de energía. Quizas dormida podría olvidar el dolor y la rabia que oprimían su pecho. Esperaba que el mundo de los sueños fuera benévolo con ella y le permitiera alejarse de su realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Primero debo pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo. He tenido muchos problemas con internet._

 _Como siempre muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios, me da mucho gusto ver que esta historia está gustando tanto. Y a los que no les gusta, es mi primera historia y voy poco a poco mejorando._

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente, Nabiki se despertó temprano a buscar en su armario un atuendo para Akane. La ropa de su hermana se caracterizaba más que nada por ser cómoda, pero lamentablemente ―para Akane― sería necesaria una ropa más audaz.

Si bien la idea de tener que prestarle su ropa a Akane no le encantaba, el pago por la ayuda a su hermana era bastante alto, y además su benefactor secreto, le había dado dinero para que su hermana cambiara un poco su ropa. Y además tenía que ser sincera, ver la cara que pondría Ranma no tenía precio. Ver a su hermana humillada al mostrar sus sentimientos ―aunque no quisiera admitirlo― la había afectado. Ella no era una mujer muy sentimental, pero no por eso sería inmune al sufrimiento de su hermana menor. Realmente quería ayudarla.

Después de mucho buscar, encontró un conjunto bastante bonito; consistía en un pantalón corto de color negro y una blusa sin mangas de color azul eléctrico. Ambas prendas ser verían muy bien en contraste con la piel blanca de su hermana y la blusa combinaría con su cabello y sus ojos. Solo esperaba que Akane no opusiera resistencia, aunque conociéndola como la conocía, no le gustaría nada.

Se apresuró a salir de su cuarto y acercarse a la puerta de su hermana. Toco tres veces, al no tener respuesta de su hermana abrió la puerta y entro.

Como suponía, su hermana estaba profundamente dormida, aunque no podía culparla, había pasado un mal día ayer y era temprano. Sintió un poco de tristeza por despertarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, pronto todos estarían despiertos y si ella bajaba tarde, ellos se darían cuenta que algo le pasaba.

―Oye Akane, despierta― dijo Nabiki moviendo el hombro de su hermana suavemente.

―Mmm, ¿Qué pasa? ― murmuro Akane somnolienta― Aún es temprano.

― Lo sé, pero la idea no es que te quedes todo el día en la cama ― respondió Nabiki―. Debes levantarte y darte un baño o todos se darán cuenta que has llorado toda la noche y que todo esto te ha afectado.

― Es obvio que me afecto Nabiki ― dijo Akane, incorporándose―. Ayer salí del dojo corriendo y no precisamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos lo vieron.

― Pues si nos preguntan diremos que estabas muy enojada, ¿lo estabas no es así? No será difícil que lo crean.

― Esta bien ―dijo Akane suspirando resignada, Nabiki no estaría tranquila hasta que ella se levantara ―. Ya que.

― Toma esto ― le dijo Nabiki mientras le tendía la ropa que traía para ella.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― pregunto Akane mirándola con extrañeza.

― Ropa, no es obvio.

― No me refiero a eso tonta. Esa ropa es tuya, ¿para qué quiero yo tu ropa?

― Mira Akane, no quiero ser mala contigo, pero tu ropa no nos servirá para llamar la atención de Ranma ― respondió Nabiki, mostrándolo a Akane la ropa que tenía en las manos―, en cambio con esto, él podrá ver un poco más de piel y se dará cuenta que de marimacho no tienes nada.

― Pero Nabiki…

― Nada de peros Akane― la corto su hermana―. Si quieres darle una lección serán necesarios algunos sacrificios. Además, será un buen cambio, te verás muy bien.

― ¿No hay otra opción?

― No― sonrío Nabiki mientras le tendía la ropa.

― Bueno dámela ― dijo Akane, sabiendo que sería inútil convencer a Nabiki. No quería ponerse esa ropa, pero no podía negarse a todo lo que su hermana le decía, se estaba esforzando en ayudarla. Su hermana nunca se levantaba temprano y mucho menos le prestaba su ropa. No podía ser mal agradecida con ella.

― Bueno, te dejo― dijo Nabiki―. Ve a ducharte y maquíllate un poco, tienes ojeras y estas algo pálida― se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de su hermana ―. Demuéstrale a ese estúpido quien es Akane Tendo ―la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia su hermana―. Después de comer iremos a comprar algunas prendas. No esperaras que te preste mi ropa todos los días.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

― El desayuno está listo― grito Kasumi, para que toda su familia se acercara al comedor.

― Buenos días querida― la saludo Nodoka con una sonrisa gentil―. Se ve delicioso.

― Gracias tía― sonrió Kasumi con cariño.

― Buenos días― dijo Soun a su hija y a Nodoka. Se podía ver en su rostro que no había pasado buena noche, tenía unas enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos.

― Papá cálmate― le dijo Kasumi algo enfadada―, ya te dije que Akane está bien. Hable con ella y no esta enfada contigo.

― Pero es que mi pequeña…― le respondió este con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Papá, por favor ¡ya basta! ― lo increpo Kasumi ― ¿quieres que ella te vea así? Se sentirá aun peor.

― Kasumi tiene razón Soun ―dijo Nodoka, muy seria―. No dejes que te vea mal.

― Buenos días ―dijo Genma, interrumpiendo la conversación― ¡qué bien se ve!, huele delicioso― dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba a comer.

― Hola a todos― saludo Nabiki, ahogando un bostezo

― Hola Nabiki ― le respondió Kasumi, dedicándole una significativa mirada. La había escuchado hablar con Akane y que quería saber cómo estaba.

― Todo se ve muy bien― dijo su hermana, dejando tranquila a Kasumi. Era obvio que había entendido.

―Muero de hambre― dijo Ranma mientras entraba y se sentaba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el muchacho se notaba un poco cansado, pero no mostraba nada más. Era obvio que no estaba preocupado por nada.

Kasumi y Nabiki le dedicaron una fría mirada. El muy idiota ni siquiera se veía un poco afectado por lo que había pasado.

El joven sintió que las miradas de todos se posaban en él.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― pregunto.

― Nada― respondieron todos al unísono. Unos más enfadados que otros. Sin lugar a dudas, Ranma era un descarado.

― Buenos días a todos ― dijo una voz queda y tranquila.

Ranma se tensó al escucharla. El momento que menos esperaba había llegado. Desde que se despertó estaba esperando encontrarse con ella, sabía que estaría hecha una furia. Se giró suavemente esperando el golpe. Lo que vio lo dejo paralizado.

Akane estaba de pie en la entrada del comedor, vestía un pantalón corto que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto y la simple blusa sin mangas contrastaba de una manera impresionante con su piel blanca y hacia que todas sus curvas quedaran en evidencia. Definitivamente esa ropa se le veía muy bien, era un gran cambio comparada con su vestimenta habitual.

Subió su mirada para contemplar su rostro, estaba muy calmada, su tez estaba lisa y bella, no tenía signos de estar enfadada, pero fueron sus ojos lo que más le impactaron. Se veían fríos y vacíos, indiferentes.

Verla así lo sorprendió. Además de verse extremadamente atractiva, no se podía saber en qué estaba pensando. Normalmente Akane era muy fácil de leer, pero ahora no se podía identificar que estaba pasando por su mente. Esto lo asusto.

― Buenos días querida― la voz de su madre lo saco de su letargo― ¿Cómo dormiste?

―Bien, gracias tía ―respondió Akane con una leve sonrisa.

― Hija, yo…― comenzó a decir Soun.

― Buenos días papá ―lo corto Akane. No quería que su padre llorara por ella y mucho menos en frente de todos.

Akane entro en el comedor y se sentó en su puesto de siempre junto a Ranma, que aun la miraba.

― Bueno, comamos antes de que se enfrié― dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa. Había visto la reacción de Ranma al ver a su hermana, se notaba que estaba muy confundido.

―Akane, que bien te queda esa ropa― dijo Nabiki tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Ranma no dejaba de mirar a su hermana―, mi gusto siempre es el mejor ¿No es así Ranma? ―pregunto Nabiki mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto algo distraído Ranma sin poder dejar de mirar a Akane que comía con toda la calma del mundo junto a él.

― Te pregunte si te parece que Akane se ve bien― respondió Nabiki cada vez más complacida con la reacción de Ranma― No has dejado de mirarla desde que llego. Cualquiera diría que te gusto mucho su atuendo.

― ¿Pero qué dices? ― respondió Ranma sonrojado, pues no se había fijado en que no había apartado la mirada de Akane―. Aunque la mona de vista de seda, mona se queda― respondió poniendo su típica cara altiva, llena de desdén―. De hecho, estaba pensando en que deberías taparte un poco. No creo que quieras que todo el mundo vea tu cuerpo de gorila.

Todos en la mesa dejaron de comer, incrédulos. Como era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado ayer siguiera con ganas de molestar a Akane. Kasumi y Nabiki estaban furiosas, ¿cómo podía ser tan imbécil?, era el colmo de la desfachatez. Era obvio que le había gustado como se veía Akane, casi se había puesto a babear, pero no podía ser sincero y hacerle un cumplido. No, tenía que responder de la peor forma posible. Solo esperaban que Akane no cayera en la provocación.

― ¿Sabes que Ranma? ― dijo Akane con voz tranquila y plana, carente de emoción― Me arriesgare a que me vean. No sé, quizás a alguien que me mire le guste lo que ve― termino Akane mientras volvía a comer como si nada.

Ahora sí que todos estaban sorprendidos, todos menos las dos hermanas mayores que no pudieron evitar sonreír. Ese sí que había sido una buena respuesta. Akane había actuado tal como ellas esperaban. Esto cada vez se ponía mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Dos capítulos de una vez para mis queridos lectores_ _. Siento mucho demorarme tanto, así que por ustedes me puse a escribir como loca. Un abrazo enorme a todos ustedes._

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 6**

Ranma se quedó en silencio, atónito por la respuesta de Akane. No lo había golpeado, ni devuelto el insulto. No podía comprender lo que le pasaba. «Un momento― pensó― ¿Cómo que alguien más le gustaría lo que vería― sintió que los celos empezaban a aumentar― ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿quiere que alguien más la vea vestida así?»

Volvió a mirarla de reojo. Realmente se veía muy bien. Normalmente no vestía con ropa que dejara ver mucha piel, así que el cambio era impresionante. «Pero que me pasa― pensó―Akane no es atractiva, es solo que el cambio es muy notorio. Es solo eso».

―Akane no hagas el ridículo― dijo Ranma, en un tono que demostraba bastante enojo― ¿Quién podría pensar que te vez bien así?

Akane sintió el golpe de sus palabras en el pecho, al parecer costaría mucho que sus insultos dejaran de doler. Al verlo esta mañana, le había sido difícil mostrarse serena, estaba muy angustiada. Todo lo que había pasado aún estaba muy fresco y el dolor broto de nuevo. Pero después de escuchar otra vez sus insultos el dolor quedo pequeño en comparación con la ira que empezaba a brotar. Ranma no estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho. El rencor lleno su corazón. Él no merecía su sufrimiento.

― No te preocupes Ranma― la voz de Akane estaba vacía―. Probablemente encuentre a alguien que vea en mi algún atractivo. Y si no te gusta cómo me veo, no me mires. No me interesan tus concejos, pero gracias.

Ranma la miro sorprendido. Esperaba de todo; que lo golpeara, que le gritara, hasta que llorara, pero no ese nivel de indiferencia. Ni su voz, ni sus gestos demostraban nada. Su mirada estaba vacía. No era la Akane que conocía. Realmente no quería interactuar con él, ni siquiera peleando. Estaba siendo indiferente.

― Hola a todos― el grito entusiasmado de Shampoo rompió el silencio del comedor―. Buenos días airen ¿Cómo dormir anoche? ― pregunto mientras se colgaba del cuello de Ranma.

― Dormí bien, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ―respondió Ranma enfadado.

― Bueno tú saber, yo preocuparme por todo lo que paso ayer. Pensar que chica violenta haberte golpeado después de que yo irme ―dijo Shampoo con voz melosa pegándose aún más a Ranma.

― No te preocupes Shampoo― Akane soltó una risa fría―. No le haría daño a tu Ranma. No me desgastare con cosas como esas.

― ¿Tú que decir? ―pregunto incrédula Shampoo― Tú no perder tiempo en hablar en hablar con él, solo golpearlo sin pensar.

― Pues ya no te preocupes, no volverá a parar ― respondió Akane con total calma.

― ¡Ja! Pero si tú no hacer eso, ya no tendrás contacto alguno con un hombre, ya que solo golpeando a mi Ranma poder acercarte a él― volvió a la carga Shampoo, acercándose aún más a Ranma.

― No se Shampoo ―respondió Akane girándose a mirar a la pareja a su lado, mientras apoyaba su mentón en la mano―. Quizás alguien más querrá tener un acercamiento conmigo.

― Eso dudarlo Akane― respondió altiva Shampoo.

Entre los demás presentes reinaba el silencio. Ese tipo de reacciones sí que eran raras por parte de Akane. Normalmente no respondía a las provocaciones se Shampoo y mucho menos aguantaba que ella se acercara tanto a Ranma.

Kasumi estaba enfadada, pero de repente surgió en su mente una idea algo arriesgada, aunque si funcionaba podrían matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se acercó a Nabiki y le susurro al odio lo que se le había ocurrido. Nabiki la miro abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendida, su hermana mayor era una genio. De inmediato una sonrisa malvada de dibujo en sus labios. Se levantó de la mesa y salió por el pasillo.

― Shampoo ¿podrías dejar de molestar a Akane? ― dijo Nodoka con el ceño fruncido―. ¿No es muy temprano para estar atosigando a mi hijo?

― ¡oh! Disculpar querida suegra― respondió Shampoo separándose un poco de Ranma―. Yo solo quería venir a ver a mi amado para darle los buenos días― dijo inocente.

― Bueno pues, ya lo hiciste. Deberías irte ahora, estas incomodando a Akane.

― Por mí no te preocupes tía ― dijo Akane relajada―. No me molesta que Shampoo esté aquí.

Todos los presentes (menos Kasumi) miraron atónitos a Akane que seguía comiendo como si nada. Estaba actuando muy raro. Para nadie era un secreto que entre ella y Shampoo no había amistad ni mucho menos una buena relación. Que Akane dijera que no le molestaba la de presencia de Shampoo era absurdo.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunto Akane al ver que la miraban todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Te sientes bien hija? ―pregunto bastante preocupado Soun.

― No me pasa nada papá― respondió Akane―. Estoy perfectamente bien― se giró para mirar a su hermana Kasumi―. Esto esta delicioso.

― Gracias Akane― respondió esta con una sonrisa cómplice.

Kasumi veía en los ojos de su hermana todo el esfuerzo que le estaba costando mantenerse tranquila y serena. Lo que había pasado le había dolido mucho, ella había visto su sufrimiento. Era obvio que ver a Ranma le afectaba, pero que él no mostrara ni el más mínimo indicio de arrepentimiento, más aún que estuviera muy tranquilo con Shampoo pegada al cuello, empeoraba las cosas.

Pero Kasumi se equivocaba, pues Ranma no estaba para nada tranquilo. Su mente iba a mil por hora tratando de entender el porqué del comportamiento de Akane. No podía entender que pasaba con ella. Que estuviera así de tranquila lo perturbaba, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que afirmara como si nada que alguien se fijaría en ella. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ella no era de las chicas que se preocupaban de gustarle a los demás. Pero que quisiera que otros se fijaran en ella le asusto. Sorprendido por este inesperado sentimiento trato de concentrarse en la comida. Enfadado, sin saber bien porque comenzó a masticar un poco de arroz.

Nabiki entro sonriendo muy tranquilamente al comedor, mientras le dedicaba una afirmación a su hermana mayor. La idea que le había planteado Kasumi la había sorprendido. Era arriesgada pero muy buena. Tenía que funcionar. Estaba ansiosa por ver que saldría de todo esto.

― Gracias por la comida Kasumi― dijo Akane mientras dejaba los palillos en la mesa.

― De nada Akane.

― Con permiso ― termino por decir mientras se levantaba en silencio de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta lo más despacio que pudo. Frustrada, pateo un oso de peluche que se había caído. Estaba enojada ―furiosa― y dolida. Actuar como si nada pasara le había costado horrores, más de una vez estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Shampoo y Ranma, y sacarles los ojos a ambos. Odiaba que ellos se metieran con ella, especialmente cuando Shampoo lo hacía. Siempre se había sentido inferior a las demás prometidas, pero era Shampoo la que realmente la superaba en todos los sentidos, por lo que sus insultos le molestaban aún más.

Se dejó caer en la silla del su escritorio y puso sus manos sobre su cara, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. Odiaba esta situación, si por ella fuera, tomaría sus cosas y se iría una temporada para poder estar sola y descansar de todo y de todos. Pero sentía que necesitaba una revancha. Aunque estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado.

― Que buena actuación― la voz de Nabiki la sorprendió, aunque no quiso sacar sus manos de su cara y mirarla.

― No ha sido fácil― respondió Akane cansada y enfada―. Tuve que controlarme para no matarlos a ambos.

― Déjame que te diga que ni se notó. Estuvo magnifico.

― Si, pero no sirvió de mucho.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto su hermana.

― Porque todo fue en vano Nabiki. Me vestí con tu ropa y solo hice el ridículo.

― ¿Qué dices? ― pregunto su hermana―. El pobre idiota no te sacaba los ojos de encima.

― Yo no lo creo ― suspiro Akane ―. No lo escuchaste ¿Quién podría pensar que me veo atractiva? ―dijo con voz sarcástica.

― ¿Te refieres a eso?

― Claro que refiero a eso ― dijo Akane mirando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalada a su hermana―. Solo lo dije sin pesar, no quería quedarme callada.

― Fue la mejor respuesta que pudiste haberle dado ― le dijo Nabiki―. Tienen que bajársele los humos, que mejor que tú le dijeras que él no es el único hombre en el mundo.

― Nabiki, pero…

― Es un ególatra. Tiene que bajarse de su nube y aterrizar.

― ¿De qué me sirve decirle que alguien se fijara en mí? Si no es verdad.

― Bueno en ese caso, habrá que buscar a alguien que nos ayude con el plan.

― ¿y quién se interesaría en hacer parecer que le gusto? ― pregunto molesta Akane, sin querer mirara a su hermana

― Para mí sería todo un placer ― respondió una voz grave y varonil desde la puerta a su espalda.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Como siempre, infinitas gracias por sus comentarios y sus lecturas. Cada vez me hacen más feliz y me motivan a que siga escribiendo. Lo quiero mucho._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 7**

Akane quedó paralizada. Reconocía esa voz, pero no podía ser, era imposible que él se prestara para eso. Se giró suavemente para poder estar segura de que era la persona que ella creía. No se equivocaba. En la puerta de su habitación― junto a su hermana― estaba apoyado Mousse, muy despreocupado mirándola fijamente.

― ¿Mousse? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto Akane totalmente incrédula.

― Al parecer pretender ser tu nuevo pretendiente― respondió Mousse

― Nabiki ¿Qué significa todo esto? ― pregunto Akane mirando a su hermana.

― Veras, esto no se me ocurrió a mí. Debo reconocer ― muy a mi pesar― que esta grandiosa idea se le ocurrió a Kasumi. Ella pensó que sería buena idea no solo poner en su lugar a Ranma si no también a Shampoo.

― Realmente estoy muy perdida― le dijo Akane a su hermana.

― Es fácil ― dijo Nabiki cerrando la puerta―. Nuestro querido nuevo amigo Mousse― dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro al joven. ―, nos ayudara. Así su querida Shampoo también recibirá una lección. Se matan dos pájaros de un tiro.

― Nabiki me llamo hace un rato y me explico todo Akane, déjame decirte que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que le des una lección a ese imbécil de Saotome ―dijo Mousse mientras se acercaba a Akane―. Siento mucho lo que paso el día de ayer. No creo que te merecieras todo lo que te dijo.

― Gracias Mousse― le dijo Akane.

― Considero que la idea de tus hermanas es muy buena y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte― Mousse se sentó sobre la cama de Akane―. Si con esto puedo hacer que Shampoo me ponga más atención, le puedo provocar un poco de celos, yo también puedo sacar provecho de todo esto.

― Mousse yo…― comenzó a decir Akane. Se sentía bastante incomoda con esto. No conocía mucho al muchacho, aunque siempre había admirado como reconocía abiertamente lo que sentía por Shampoo.

― Akane sé que es repentino y que no me he caracterizado por ser muy amable contigo, pero de todo corazón quiero ayudarte. Quizás yo no sea de tu agrado o de tu gusto…

― Eso no tiene nada que ver Mousse― lo corto Akane―. No es que no me agrades, es solo que no te conozco casi nada. No quiero incomodarte con esta petición, no quiero que porque Nabiki te haya llamado te sientas obligado a ayudarme.

― No me siento obligado. Como ya te dije también pienso ganar algo con esto. Además― dijo el joven sonriendo―, pretender a una chica tan bella como tú, no me parece un sacrificio.

Akane lo miro sonrojada. No pudo evitar sonreír, no se esperaba para nada un comentario así de parte del muchacho. No se podía decir que no era confiado, pero la sonrisa que le dedicaba a ella no era altiva como la de Ranma, era más bien confiada y sincera.

― Tranquilo tigre― le dijo Nabiki a Mousse golpeándole un brazo―. La idea básicamente es que tú comiences a pretender a Akane, ya que después de que no se casó, es libre.

― Estoy de acuerdo― dijo Mousse.

― La idea es que tu Akane aceptes las atenciones de Mousse ― dijo Nabiki a su hermana.

― Eso es obvio― respondió Akane.

― Aprovecharemos que Shampoo también está en la casa para comenzar a actuar―dijo Nabiki a los muchachos― Teníamos pensado en ir de compras ahora, podrías acompañarnos. Así podríamos tener una opinión masculina.

― Nabiki no creo que Mousse quiera…

― ¿Qué irán a comprar? ―pregunto Mousse interrumpiendo a Akane.

― Renovaremos un poco el closet de mi hermanita. Necesitamos ropa que la haga ver más atractiva― dijo Nabiki.

― Yo creo que así se ve muy atractiva ― dijo Mousse con voz seductora. Si era sincero no se había fijado mucho en Akane, el solo tenía ojos para Shampoo, pero era cierto que era una chica muy bonita. Aunque ahora que la miraba bien podía darse cuenta que no solo era muy bella, era extremadamente atractiva. La ropa que llevaba le quedaba muy bien, sus piernas eran muy largas y toneladas. No era tan exuberante como Shampoo, pero si poseía una muy bella figura. Además, tenía una extraña dulzura.

― Viste Akane, sabía que tenía razón― dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa de triunfo―. Esa ropa galán, es mía. Pero quiero seguir esa línea para su vestimenta.

― Realmente eres muy inteligente Nabiki― dijo Mousse mirando a Akane de arriba abajo.

La menor de las Tendo estaba roja como un tomate. No estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos, no le gustaba sobresalir, por eso su ropa era más bien relajada y cómoda. Casi nunca se vestía para impresionar. Por lo que los cumplidos de Mousse la avergonzaron.

― Creo que sería buena idea llevarte con nosotras― dijo Nabiki mirando al joven―. No solo para que nos acompañes, si no para que tú también cambies algo tu estilo. No me lo tomes a mal, pero los anteojos y el pelo tan largo, no te hacen ver muy atractivo.

― Nabiki no seas entrometida― le la increpo Akane―. Ya bastante es que nos ayude, para que ahora le digas que él también tiene que cambiar.

― Solo es por su bien, él también quiere darle una lección a Shampoo. Sería bueno que el también cambie un poco.

― Nabiki, ya basta. Él no tiene por…― comenzó a decir Akane.

― Estoy de acuerdo ― dijo Mousse cortando a Akane―. Tienes razón, creo que me he visto igual por mucho tiempo.

― Mousse ¿estás seguro que quieres formar parte de esto? ― le dijo Akane al joven.

― Estoy seguro Akane ―dijo Mousse sonriendo.

― Bueno, como ya está todo dicho. Nos vamos― sonrió Nabiki complacida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

― Ranma yo querer una cita―dijo Shampoo, melosa.

― No va siendo hora de que te vayas a trabajar con la vieja momia ―dijo Ranma cansado, aun no podía convencer a Shampoo para que se fuera.

― No preocupar por eso. El tonto de Mousse se encargará de ayudar a bisabuela― respondió la muchacha, retándole importancia.

Ranma se puso de pie para poder salir del comedor. Estaba cansado de la muchacha china, y además tenía que sumar su confusión respecto a lo que había pasado con Akane. La muchacha estaba actuando muy extraño, estaba siendo muy indiferente. Y si algo le molestaba a Ranma es que lo ignoraran. El comportamiento de Akane hería su ego, aunque él no quería admitirlo, le molestaba de sobre manera que la menor de las Tendo lo ignorara.

Se encamino por el pasillo y se quedó perplejo por la escena. En la escalera venían bajando Akane y Mousse hablando muy tranquilamente. Se veían muy contentos y tranquilos, muy en confianza. Cosa muy extraña tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera eran amigos. Él jamás los había visto ni siquiera entablar una conversación hasta ahora.

― ¿Qué hacer aquí Mousse? ― la voz de la chinita sobresalto a los presentes.

― Con que estabas aquí―dijo Mousse relajado.

― Tú no tener por qué venir a buscarme― respondió Shampoo enojada―. Tenía que venir a ver a mi prometido.

― No vine a buscarte ― le dijo Mousse.

― Entonces ¿a qué venir?

― Vine a ver a Akane

― ¿Qué? ― preguntaron Ranma y Shampoo al unísono. ¿Que tenía que hacer Mousse viniendo a ver a Akane?

― Lo que escucharon ―dijo Mousse con una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Vine a ver como se encontraba hoy.

― Tú no ser amigo de la chica violenta ― le dijo Shampoo―. ¿Por qué venir a verla?

― No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti ― dijo Mousse enfadado.

― Pero tener que estar trabajando― volvió a la carga la joven china.

― Que yo sepa, este turno es tuyo. No tengo porque cubrirte, este es mi día libre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

― ¿Y decidiste venir a ver a Akane? ― pregunto Ranma enfadado.

― ¿Qué pasa Saotome? ¿Estas celoso? ― le dijo Mousse en tono burlesco.

― ¿Yo? ¿celoso por Akane? Ni que estuviera loco ―respondió rápidamente Ranma.

― Entonces ¿por qué preguntas? Que yo sepa tú y ella no se casaron. Puedo venir a ver como este si quiero ―respondió Mousse.

― Yo…― comenzó a decir Ranma. Mousse lo había atrapado, era verdad que no tenía por qué preguntar sus razones para venir a ver a Akane.

― Saben, no me interesa seguir hablando con ustedes― dijo Mouse con voz cansada―. Bella Akane, fue un placer verte― dijo tomando la mano de la joven, dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso.

― El placer fue mío Mousse― respondió Akane con una sonrisa

― Nos vemos― dijo el joven pato devolviéndole la sonrisa―. Es mejor que vayas al restaurante Shampoo, tu bisabuela debe estar furiosa― le dijo Mousse a la joven china mientras salía por la puerta.

― Nabiki nos vamos― dijo Akane mirando a su hermana que estaba junto a ella.

― ¿A dónde van? ― no pudo evitar preguntar Ranma, aun perplejo por lo que acaba de ver.

― No creo que te interese ―dijo Akane mientras salía de la casa.

Shampoo y Ranma se quedaron en silencio. Impactados por lo que acababa de pasar. Era obvio que el joven chino había sido muy galán con Akane, pero ¿Por qué? El solo moría por Shampoo, no tenía ojos para nadie más. «¿Qué está pasando? ― pensaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

― ¡Estuvo grandioso! ―exclamo Nabiki contenta―. ¿Vieron sus caras? En este momento deben estar muy confundidos.

Akane, Nabiki y Mousse caminaban juntos hacia el centro comercial. El muchacho las había esperado lejos de la casa de los Tendo, para que no los vieran salir juntos Shampoo y Ranma, si se les ocurría seguirlos. No lo habían hecho, probablemente porque estarían muy confundidos para actuar.

― Mousse, estuviste genial― dijo Nabiki mirando al muchacho―. Estoy segura que jamás le habías hablado así a Shampoo.

― La verdad es que no― dijo el joven pato, algo desanimado―. Me costó hablarle así, pero verla con Ranma me molesto mucho. Por eso fue más fácil para mí.

― Siento que tuvieras que hacerlo ―le dijo Akane, viendo lo desanimado que estaba el muchacho.

― Esta bien Akane― le sonrió Mousse―. Tenía que hacerlo en algún momento. Es verdad que está acostumbrada a tratarme así y la verdad es que, si Nabiki no me hubiera llamado, estaría trabajando en su lugar.

― Realmente te domina la muchacha― suspiro Nabiki.

― ¿Que puedo decir? ―dijo Mousse resignado ―. Siempre ha sido igual. Desde que éramos pequeños siempre me ha tratado de la misma forma. A la larga uno se acostumbra.

― No tiene por qué ser así ―dijo Akane―. No tienes por qué dejar que te maltrate.

― No te preocupes por mi Akane― dijo Mousse mirando a la joven―. Supongo que me lo merezco.

― No digas eso Mousse. Eres un buen tipo, mereces que alguien te quiera y te trate bien― le dijo Akane poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho― Tranquilo, haremos que Shampoo muera de celos y al fin se dé cuenta de tu valor.

― Pues haremos lo mismo con Ranma― le sonrió Mousse―. Haremos que se arrepientan por habernos despreciado.

― ¿Es una especie de club de rechazados? ―pregunto Nabiki con voz burlona―. Si esto no resulta deberían plantearse realmente tener una relación ustedes dos.

― Ja ja ja. Que graciosa Nabiki, no te burles de nosotros― respondió Akane.

― No es una mala idea Akane ―bromeo Mousse dándole un empujón ―. No te casaste así que aun estas disponible.

Los tres muchachos explotaron en risas. Akane al fin volvía sentirse un poco más relajada después de todo lo que había pasado. Mousse era un chico agradable. Y aunque aún estaba triste, gracias al muchacho y a su hermana Nabiki, se sentía un poco mejor. Esperaba de todo corazón que todo saliera bien, para ella y para Mousse.

Mousse se sentía inesperadamente cómodo. Cuando había hablado con Nabiki temprano, le había parecido extraña aquella propuesta, pero después de pensarlo un poco, acepto. Él también había estado en la casi boda y había visto a la pobre muchacha cuando Ranma la rechazo. El muy imbécil había sido extremadamente cruel con ella. Odiaba que tuviera tanta suerte, siendo un tarado. ¿Qué veían en ese idiota las chicas?, Akane parecía una buena muchacha, se había fijado que era algo violenta con Ranma, pero no podía culparla, el tipo era un tarado. Sin embargo, a él le parecía una chica muy agradable. Se giró a mirarla y quedo paralizado. La joven estaba sonriéndole, como nunca le habían sonreído. «Pero que hermosa sonrisa―pensó―. Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan bella». Sonrojado miro al frente, mientras esperaba que su corazón se calmara pues había comenzado a latir más rápido de lo normal «¿Qué me acaba de pasar? ― se preguntó».

A Nabiki el sonrojo del muchacho al ver a Akane, no le había pasado desapercibido. Sonrió mirando al frente, esto cada vez se ponía mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios. Cada vez me siento más cómoda escribiendo. Me gusta mucho la lectura, no creí que lo pudiera hacer yo, pero gracias a ustedes y a su apoyo siento aún más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Les mando un abrazo a cada uno de los que han leído esta historia y también a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar. Gracias por su apoyo._

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 8**

― Tienes que sacarte esos anteojos tan feos ― le dijo Nabiki a Mousse mientras iban caminando hacia el centro comercial―. No tendrás lentes de contacto o … unos lentes menos feos.

― ¡Nabiki! ―la increpo Akane―. No seas tan pesada.

― Lo siento Mousse no quiero ser brusca, pero no me caracteriza la ternura― dijo Nabiki―. Lo que si me caracteriza es ser muy sincera y lamento decirte que esos anteojos no te vienen para nada.

― Creo que tienes razón, pero no tengo otros ―dijo Mousse mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco incómodo―. Supongo que tendré que cambiarlos.

― Entonces tendremos que ir también a la óptica― dijo Nabiki―. Y no tienes otra ropa además de esas túnicas chinas.

― Bueno la verdad es que así nos vestimos los hombres de la aldea de las amazonas― dijo Mousse mirando su ropa.

― Pero ya no estás en la aldea― dijo Nabiki ―. Definitivamente necesitas otra ropa, igual que Akane.

― Nabiki, relájate por favor. Mousse no tiene que hacer tantos cambios en su aspecto― dijo Akane un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermana―. No le hagas caso Mousse ―dijo Akane dirigiéndose al muchacho ―, solo está siendo controladora.

―No te preocupes Akane ― le dijo Mousse a la joven―. Nabiki tiene razón, supongo que los cambios no son malos.

― Claro que no lo son ―dijo Nabiki―. Tratare de sacarles partido a ambos. Déjenlo todo en mis hábiles manos― los miro sonriendo.

― ¿Por qué será que eso me asusta? ―dijo Akane mirando la sonrisa malvada de su hermana ―. Lamento ser yo la que te lo diga Mousse, pero te metiste en un buen lio. No te dejara en paz hasta que hagas lo que ella diga.

― No lo asustes Akane― dijo Nabiki―. Son solo unos pequeños retoques.

― ¿Y quieres cambiar algo más? ― dijo Mousse sonriendo―. Siento que me quieres hacer de nuevo.

― No es para tanto― dijo Nabiki―. Pero creo que también tendrás que cortarte el cabello.

― ¿Por qué mi cabello? ― dijo Mousse tocando su larga cabellera.

― Es muy largo y si lo cortas el cambio será mucho más notorio― dijo Nabiki―. Un nuevo y mejorado Mousse, que ya no quiere nada con Shampoo ―hipotéticamente claro está―, porque ahora está interesado en una nueva chica.

― Es mucho Nabiki ―dijo Akane―. No le puedes pedir tanto. Es demasia…

― Esta bien ―respondió Mousse―. Es solo cabello, si no me gusta el cambio puedo dejarlo crecer y volveré a la normalidad. Quizás así le parezca más atractivo a Shampoo.

― ¿La quieres mucho no es así? ― le pregunto Akane, conmovida por los sacrificios que él estaba dispuesto a hacer para gustarle más a Shampoo.

― La he querido desde que era pequeño― dijo Mousse mirando al cielo ―. Nos criamos juntos, la conozco de toda la vida. No me imagino sin ella. Aunque siempre me trataba mal, nunca nos separábamos demasiado. Jamás, hasta que apareció Ranma―el muchacho no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar lo mal que se había sentido cuando se enteró que Shampoo tenía un prometido―. Me entrene durante años para poder vencerla y que pudiéramos estar juntos, para que llegara un desconocido a robármela.

― Lamento que eso pasara― respondió Akane mirando al joven.

― Lo que realmente detesto es que Saotome no para de dar falsas esperanzas― dijo Mousse enfadado―. Si le dijera de verdad, de corazón, que no está interesado en ella, todo sería un poco más soportable, pero no, al tipo le encanta ser el centro de atención.

― No tienes que decírmelo, después de todo yo también soy una de sus tantas prometidas. Entiendo cómo te sientes mejor que nadie― dijo Akane mirando sus pies. Ella opinaba lo mismo y también la hería ese comportamiento por parte de Ranma. Aun no lograba olvidar lo que había pasado cuando Shampoo portaba la joya invertida. Ver la desesperación que mostraba al no tener la atención de la muchacha, le había dolido más de lo que había mostrado.

― Lo siento Akane― dijo Mousse mirando a la joven que camina cabizbaja a su lado.

― Hemos llegado ―los interrumpió Nabiki.

Los tres entraron juntos al gran centro comercial. No había mucha gente así que podrían comprar relajados y tomándose su tiempo. Decidieron pasar primero a ver una opción para que Mousse se deshiciera de sus grandes anteojos. Optaron por lentes de contacto, ya que el muchacho tenía unos hermosos ojos claros que debían mostrarse, pero de todos modos eligieron también unos anteojos más pequeños y a la moda por si los contactos le parecían muy incomodos.

Nabiki decidió que aún no le cortarían el cabello al muchacho, porque Akane insistió en que le diera tiempo de pensarlo mejor. Así que Mousse se lo tomo en una coleta en la nuca. Como ya habían comenzado con Mousse desdieron ir a una tienda de ropa para hombres, así terminar su nuevo estilo. Nabiki obligo a Mousse a probarse una infinidad de conjuntos juveniles hasta que desdieron que estilo debía llevar.

Akane se sentía mal por el pobre muchacho, su hermana lo había obligado a probarse demasiada ropa y además a modelarla para ambas. Lo bueno es que Mousse no era vergonzoso y había hecho todo lo que su hermana le había pedido. Aunque debía admitir que su hermana era muy buena asesorando. Había elegido prendas con las que el joven se veía realmente atractivo, tanto como el mismo Ranma. Realmente era muy guapo, solo tenía que sacarse partido.

― ¿Estas muy cansado? ―le pregunto a Mousse mientras su hermana seguía buscando ropa.

― Si te dijera que no, estaría mintiendo ―suspiro el joven

― Te estas esforzando mucho. Si yo fuera Shampoo me sentiría muy alagada por todo lo que estás haciendo― dijo Akane dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, muy dulce.

Mousse otra vez sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa y el calor de su rostro aumentaba. «Pero que bonita es― pensó el muchacho― Saotome realmente es un tonto, ¿Cómo puede despreciar a esta muchacha tan bella, con esa sonrisa tan dulce?». Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que el pudiera darse cuenta.

― Ojalá tú fueras Shampoo

― ¡¿Qué?!― pregunto Akane sorprendida. Levanto su la cara y pudo ver que Mousse la miraba fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― Yo …― se apresuró a decir Mousse.

― Oigan muchachos creo que ya encontré todo lo que necesitábamos ―Nabiki los interrumpió. Había alcanzado a oír el comentario de Mousse, pero hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. La amabilidad de Akane estaba calando hondo en el pobre muchacho, que solo está acostumbrado a los malos tratos de Shampoo. No lo podía culpar, alguien que no está acostumbrado a los halagos como Mousse se podía eclipsar fácilmente. Especialmente si la muchacha que se los dice es tan bella como su hermana.

― Dame la ropa, iré a pagar― dijo Mousse apresurando, quitarle las prendas de las manos a Nabiki para poder alejarse un poco. No podía entender que había pasado, había dicho aquello sin pensar. Era la segunda vez que su corazón se alborotaba con la bella sonrisa de la joven Tendo. Aún era un misterio para él que Ranma la hubiera rechazado de una manera tan cruel.

― Ahora es tú turno hermanita ―dijo Nabiki acercándose a su hermana.

― Ah… si, si claro― dijo Akane aun sorprendida por lo que había dicho Mousse. Lo miro mientras pagaba el alto de ropa que había elegido su hermana para él. Pensó en lo mucho que estaba haciendo por atraer a Shampoo. El realmente la amaba eso era seguro. «Tiene que haber estado bromeando― pensó―. Aunque me sorprendió. En fin, es mejor empezar a prepararme para mi turno de tortura».

Ambas muchachas se acercaron al joven que estaba terminando de pagar la absurda cantidad de ropa que le había pasado su Nabiki.

―Es el turno de Akane― le dijo Nabiki―. Creo que es tu momento de verla padecer Mousse.

― Creo que el que va a estar padeciendo va a ser él― dijo Akane―. Está bien si no quieres acompañarnos. Creo que ya tuviste suficiente tortura.

― Si a ti no te molesta que yo vaya con ustedes, no me importaría― respondió Mousse. Aún estaba algo nervioso por lo que le había dicho a Akane, pero al parecer a ella no le había importunado su comentario, lo cual lo tranquilizo―. He estado todo el día con ustedes un rato más no me importaría. Además, si puedo verte sufrir a ti ahora, valdrá la pena.

― ¡Que comienza mi sufrimiento! ― dijo Akane mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Caminaron por muchas tiendas hasta que Nabiki se decidió por una. La chica, al igual que como lo había hecho con Mousse, comenzó a elegir prenda tras prenda pasándoselas a su hermana, que la miraba con rostro resignado. Estuvo eligiendo por una media hora hasta que mando a su hermana a los vestidores.

― Tienes más paciencia de la que pensé― le dijo Nabiki a Mousse mientras esperaban a que saliera Akane―. No esperaba que te quedaras con nosotras tanto tiempo.

― Inesperadamente, no me he aburrido tanto―respondió Mousse despreocupado.

― Creo que te ha gustado bastante la compañía, sobre todo la de Akane― dijo Nabiki mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

― No sé a qué te refieres― respondió Mousse un poco nerviosos.

― Es que me pareció que estabas a gusto conversando con ella― le dijo Nabiki.

― Es una chica simpática ―dijo Mousse haciéndose el desentendido―. Ha sido muy amable conmi…

― ¿En serio Nabiki? ¿No encontraste algo más corto? ― pregunto Akane mientras salía del vestidor, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Mousse se giró para contemplar a la joven. Quedando muy sorprendido. Akane llevaba puesto un corto vestido de pabilos color calipso. Se veía bellísima, el color resaltaba sus ojos y su piel. No era muy apretado, pero si dejaba ver su figura, dejando a la imaginación. «Es muy hermosa―pensó Mousse, obnubilado por la joven». Se quedó sin palabras, solo podía admirar su belleza.

― ¡Esa es! ― dijo Nabiki triunfante―. Esa es la reacción que quiero. Estoy segura que Ranma se quedara igual de paralizado y sorprendido que Mousse―termino de decir mirando al joven, que se puso muy rojo al notar que Nabiki se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba mirado a Akane.

La muchacha se avergonzó mucho. Cuando se había puesto la ropa solo había pensado en reñir a su hermana por lo corto que era el vestido que elegido para ella. Pensó que solo estaría su hermana esperando, no que el joven también lo haría. Trato de taparse un poco con sus brazos, pudorosa. Miro a Mousse que aún no le quitaba la vista de encima.

―Es mejor que me cambie― dijo Akane volviendo a entrar al vestidor.

― ¿Qué bien se veía no es así? ― pregunto Nabiki a Mousse tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

― Absolutamente bella― respondió Mousse distraído, con la vista puesta en la puerta del vestidor.

Después de terminar las compras las dos hermanas se despidieron de Mousse, acordando que este tendría que ir de vez en cuando a la casa de estas a visitar a Akane. Ambas jóvenes estaban agotadas así que apenas llegaron subieron a sus habitaciones. Nabiki se despidió de su hermana entregándole las bolsas de las compras.

― No olvides devolverme la ropa que traes puesta―le dijo Nabiki mientras cerraba su puerta.

Akane se dirigió a la suya con torpeza por la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Dejo algunas bolsas en el suero y giro el pomo, luego volvió a tomar las bolsas empujando la puerta con el trasero.

―Al fin llegas―la sorprendió la voz enfadada de Ranma.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Como en cada capítulo, les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y sus lecturas. Gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me hace muy feliz que mi historia les provoque tantos sentimientos y tantas sensaciones. Me llenan de alegría. GRACIAS INFINITAS._

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 9**

― ¡Ranma! ―respondió sorprendida Akane. De todas las personas posibles jamás pensó que él estaría esperándola. Sabía que estaría confundido por lo que paso en la mañana con Mousse, pero no al nivel de llegar a esperarla en su cuarto.

― ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ―pregunto Ranma con sorna. Estaba muy enfadado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto Akane. Era oficial, estaba celoso. Akane trato de sonar lo más casual y despreocupada, aunque en el interior se había puesto muy nerviosa. No había hablado con Ranma a solas desde el fiasco de la boda.

― Saber dónde estabas― respondió Ranma conteniendo el enojo.

― Creo que es obvio― dijo Akane mientras subía los brazos para dejar en alto la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

― ¿Con quién estabas? ― volvió a preguntar Ranma.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto Akane soltando una pequeña risa, sorprendida.

― Eso Akane, ¿con quién estabas? ―volvió a la carga Ranma, cada vez más enfadado.

― No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Ranma ― respondió Akane, tratando de hacer tiempo. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Él sabía que iría con Nabiki. Las había visto salir de la casa juntas.

― Responde Akane ―insistió Ranma, cada vez más enfadado.

― No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti.

― No voy a volver a preguntar Akane ¿con quién estabas?

― Con Nabiki, Ranma― termino por responder Akane, enfadada.

― ¿Solo con Nabiki? ― volvió a preguntar Ranma.

― Si ― respondió esta cortante.

― ¡Qué coincidencia! Sucede que hace un rato, Shampoo llamo― comenzó a decir Ranma.

― Bien por ti ―le respondió Akane, sarcástica.

― Y me dijo que Mousse no estaba en casa― dijo Ranma ignorando el ultimo comentario de la chica.

― Bueno, eso es solo una coincidencia, como tu acabas de decir― respondió Akane un poco nerviosa. Mientras ponía las bolsas sobre su cama y le daba la espalda al muchacho.

― Yo no lo creo― dijo Ranma mientras tomaba del brazo a Akane para poder ponerla frente a él―. Yo creo que él estaba contigo.

Akane lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. No solo por lo que le había dicho, sino también por aquella reacción, un tanto posesiva. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado para estar tranquila. Estaba celoso y bastante, tenía que aprovechar.

― ¿Estas celoso? ― pregunto Akane tratando de sonar segura y confiada.

― ¿Qué? Claro que no ―respondió automáticamente Ranma―. ¿celos de una chica como tú?, estás loca.

― Entonces ¿a que viene este absurdo interrogatorio? ― pregunto Akane enfadada, soltando su brazo del agarre de Ranma.

― Bueno porque… porque es absurdo que salgas con Mousse ―respondió Ranma nervioso. Cuando había recibido la llamada de Shampoo, exploto. Subió al cuarto de la chica sin pensar, solo quería respuestas. Pero no había pensado en una respuesta para justificar todas sus preguntas―. Sabes que él está enamorado de Shampoo. No hagas el ridículo. No puedes compárate con ella.

Akane lo miro incrédula. Sentía que habían avanzado mucho en aquellos cortos instantes. Pero no, ahí estaban de nuevo los insultos y las comparaciones. La rabia la inundo, pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla enfadada. Ya no más.

― No tienes que preocuparte por mi Ranma― dijo Akane, mirándolo con frialdad―. Ese ya no es tu problema.

― Entonces ¿si estaba contigo? ― volvió a preguntar Ranma.

― Si― respondió Akane mirándolo a los ojos―. Él estaba conmigo.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Ranma.

― Era lo que querías saber ¿no es así? ―pregunto Akane con indiferencia―. Estaba con Mousse. Él quiso acompañarnos. No lo obligue si eso es lo que te preocupa.

― No puedes hacer eso ― respondió Ranma furioso―. No puedes andar paseándote con él.

― ¿Por qué no? ― pregunto Akane―. Que yo sepa, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie. Mucho menos a ti.

― Eres mi prometida ―respondió Ranma apretando los dientes.

― ¿Qué raro? ― dijo Akane en tono pensativo ―. Creí que tu habías dicho que no querías nada con una chica patética como yo. Y tomando en cuenta que no te quisiste casar conmigo, creo que es obvio que tampoco me quieres como tú prometida.

― Yo… ―dijo Ranma nervioso, pensando apresuradamente que decir―. Por lo mismo Akane, solo ayer estabas dispuesta a casarte conmigo, vestida de novia y todo eso. Y después de que yo no quise casarme, corres tras otro. ¿Qué dirá la gente de ti? Pensaran que eres una cualquiera. Mírate, estas detrás de un tipo perdidamente enamorado de otra chica, eso es patético― termino por decir. Arrepintiéndose un segundo después, pues Akane lo miraba con un profundo odio.

La joven sintió sus palabras como un golpe seco en el estómago. Eso era lo que él pensaba de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Hablar de su casi matrimonio con esa frialdad, como si él fuera tan superior. Ella había abierto su corazón, aceptando casamiento. Y ahora además decía que era una cualquiera buscando al chico de otra. Se tragó toda su rabia y tristeza.

― Yo no soy como tú Ranma ―le dijo Akane con sorna―. Yo no elevo mi ego a costa de los sentimientos de los demás. No podría ser tan frívola.

― Akane yo…― comenzó a decir Ranma, arrepentido.

― Ya que dejaste en claro lo que opinabas, creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hablar― dijo Akane mientras caminaba hacia la puerta―. ¡Ah! Y no olvides llamar a Shampoo para decirle que Mousse estaba conmigo. Digo, para que la pobre no se preocupe por su ausencia― termino por decir mientras salía por la puerta.

La joven camino por el pasillo y toco a la puerta de Nabiki.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―pregunto Akane.

― Si claro, entra― le grito Nabiki―. Pensé que te acostari…― dijo mientras se giraba en su silla de escritorio, pero al ver el rostro de su hermana dejo la frase inconclusa―. ¿Qué te paso? ― pregunto preocupada.

―Ranma estaba en mi cuarto― comenzó a decir Akane―. Quería saber dónde est…― no pudo terminar de hablar pues el llanto lo impidió.

― Akane― susurro Nabiki, acercándose a abrazar a su hermana menor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma aún estaba parado en el mismo lugar. Estaba confundido y furioso. Quería confrontar a Akane, quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si realmente estaba con Mousse. Y así era. Estaba muy enfadado ¿Por qué tenía que estar con ese idiota? Si ella quería compañía él podía haber ido. Quería gritar y golpear todo a su paso, pero trataba de controlarse. No le gustaba la actitud fría de Akane, pues a él le gustaban sus reacciones, que fuera como un libro abierto. Era una muchacha simple y sincera. No podía sacar de su cabeza la dura mirada que le había dedicado por sus dichos. Había sido un estúpido, lo aceptaba, esta vez se había pasado. Había hablado sin pensar y lo arruino todo. Paso sus manos por su cabeza, frustrado. Tenía que arreglar esto, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no fuera por el idiota de Mousse… se quedó quieto un momento, sintiendo un poco de angustia. No pudo evitar pensar en Akane y Mousse «¿Por qué estaban juntos? ― pensó». Aun no entendía porque el muchacho la había ido a ver temprano, pero ahora no era solo eso, también había salido con ella. De pronto el miedo a que Mousse comenzara a rondar a Akane lo asusto. A Ryoga lo conocía y sabia de lo que era capaz, en cambio no sabía de qué manera se comportaría Mousse. «Pero él está enamorado de Shampoo― pensó―. Quizás solo visito y acompaño a Akane por amabilidad». Trato de tranquilizarse con ese pensamiento. El amor de Mousse por Shampoo era absoluto ¿no es así?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

― ¿Estas mejor? ―pregunto Nabiki a su hermana pequeña, que estaba sentada sobre su cama.

― Si, un poco ― respondió Akane, suspirando cansada.

― Como me gustaría moler a golpes a ese imbécil ―dijo Nabiki― ¿Por qué no puede ser sincero y reconocer que esta celoso de Mousse?

― Creo que fue bastante sincero― dijo Akane sarcástica ―. Después de todo dijo claramente que pensaba que yo era una cualquiera al estar persiguiendo a Mousse.

― El león cree que todos son de su condición― dijo Nabiki―. Cree que todos necesitan constantemente ser el centro de atención de muchas personas como él.

― No puedo creer que me dijera eso― dijo Akane bajando la mirada―. Por un momento pensé que diría que estaba celoso, o que no quería que Mousse volviera a acercarse a mí. Debo dejar de ser tan ilusa.

― Es que es un tipo muy inmaduro― dijo su hermana―. No supo cómo defenderse. Es obvio que muere se celos.

― ¿Tú crees? ― pregunto Akane insegura, mirando a su hermana.

― Claro que lo creo― dijo Nabiki―. Lo bueno es que esto demuestra que lo que estamos haciendo está dando frutos. Tenemos que seguir por ese mismo camino.

― Pues yo no sé si seré capaz de seguir soportando sus ofensas― dijo Akane desanimada.

― Tendrás que ser capaz hermanita. Conociendo a este idiota como lo conozco, seguirá respondiendo de forma infantil. Tendremos que llevarlo al límite, para que al fin sea sincero y responda de forma adulta a toda la situación.

― Esto es horrible― dijo Akane tapando su cara con sus manos― ¿Por qué no puede ser más fácil?

― Así es el amor, supongo ― dijo Nabiki.

― ¡La cena esta lista! ―el grito de Kasumi interrumpió el silencio en el que estaban sumidas las dos hermanas.

― Bueno, vamos a cenar― dijo Nabiki a su hermana―. Siento decirte que no te podrás quedar llorando tus penas aquí arriba, ya que no queremos que Ranma vea cuanto te ha afectado todo.

― Tengo los ojos hinchados, ¿no crees que sospechara?

― Deja que te maquille un poco. Trataremos de disimular lo que más podamos, antes de que Kasumi suba a buscarnos.

― Nabiki la cena está servida― dijo Kasumi entrando al cuarto.

― Ya es tarde― suspiro Nabiki.

― Akane ¿qué te paso? ― dijo Kasumi preocupada acercándose a su hermana menor.

― Ranma, Kasumi. Eso es lo que le pasa ― dijo Nabiki sacando su maquillaje.

― ¿Qué te hiso esta vez? ― pregunto enfadada Kasumi.

― No es lo que hiso, sino más bien lo que le dijo.

― ¿Qué escupió ese idiota esta vez? ―pregunto Kasumi.

Sus hermanas no pudieron evitar reírse. Esta nueva faceta dura de Kasumi era un tanto graciosa. La diferencia entre la Kasumi tierna y amable, con la Kasumi enojada y seria, era bastante grande.

― Ya sabes, lo de siempre ―dijo Nabiki sonriendo―. En vez de responder de manera madura y adulta, soltó un montón de tonterías.

― ¿Qué clase de tonterías? ― pregunto Kasumi mirando a Akane con los ojos entrecerrados.

― Solo dijo que era patética por seguir a un chico que está enamorado de otra― respondió Nabiki comenzando a maquillar a Akane.

― ¡Ese imbécil! ― dijo Kasumi explotando. Sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanas menores―. ¿Es que acaso nunca madurada?

― Eso es lo que queremos conseguir―dijo Nabiki―. Creo que Ranma es de las personas que necesita que algo grande pase para reaccionar. Quizás tendremos que llevarlo al límite para que reaccione. Aunque estoy segura que vamos por un muy buen camino.

― ¿Estas bien hermanita? ―dijo Kasumi.

― Sí, estoy mejor Kasumi.

― Ya está― dijo Nabiki mirando a su hermana menor―. Tan linda como siempre.

― Gracias―dijo Akane, mientras se paraba de la cama y abrazaba Nabiki―. Gracias por todo.

― Tranquila― dijo Nabiki, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana menor―. Supongo que para eso están las hermanas, según me han dicho.

― ¡Me van a hacer llorar! ― dijo Kasumi, acercándose a sus hermanas menores para unirse al abrazo―. Las quiero mucho.

―Nosotras también te queremos Kasumi ― dijeron Nabiki y Akane al unísono. Abrasada a sus hermanas Akane sintió que, junto a ellas, se sentía fuerte. Podría afrontarlo todo, mientras tuviera su apoyo.

― Hijas, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué aún no han bajado? ― dijo Soun, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Nabiki, quedando enternecido por la imagen de sus tres hijas abrazadas ― ¡Mis niñas! ―exclamo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

― Papá contrólate― dijo Nabiki.

― Vamos a cenar ―dijo Kasumi mirando a sus hermanas con una tierna sonrisa.

Las tres hermanas, acompañadas por su padre― que las miraba con adoración― bajaron al comedor, donde ya estaban sentados los tres Saotome.

Ranma no pudo evitar mirar a Akane mientras se sentaba a su lado. Aun lo atormentaba todo lo que había pasado solo hace un rato. Esperaba tener la oportunidad para poder disculparse por lo que le dijo. Aunque no estaba seguro de si ella lo perdonaría.

Todos estaban comiendo cuando sonó el teléfono. Akane se ofreció para ir a contestar ya que Kasumi estaba ocupada. Corrió por el pasillo para poder alcanzarlo antes de que dejara de sonar.

― Residencia Tendo― dijo poniéndose el teléfono en el oído rápidamente.

― ¿Podría hablar con Akane? ― dijo una voz al otro lado de línea

― Con ella habla.

― ¡Oh! No te reconocí por el teléfono. Soy Mousse.

― Hola Mousse ―dijo Akane sorprendida―. Tampoco reconocí.

― Siento llamarte a esta hora, pero me temo que Shampoo llamo a Ranma para decirle que yo no estaba ― dijo Mousse con voz afligida―. Cuando llegue se puso como loca, estaba enfadada porque no había vuelto a ayudarla, y me dijo que había llamado a Ranma para decirle que yo probablemente estaba contigo. Lo siento.

― No te preocupes. Yo ya pasé por el interrogatorio ―dijo Akane un poco desanimada.

― ¿Qué te pregunto? ― pregunto Mousse preocupado.

― Quería saber dónde estaba y más importante aún, con quien.

― ¿Y qué le dijiste?

― Que había estado de compras con Nabiki y contigo.

― ¡¿Le dijiste que estabas conmigo?!― pregunto sorprendido Mousse―. Pensé que sería un secreto.

― Lo siento. Es que me molesto y se lo solté. Me dijo que era patético que persiguiera a alguien que amaba a otra y no puede evitar decírselo. Quería que se enfadara.

― Ese imbécil ―dijo Mousse enfadado―. No tienes por qué disculparte Akane. Estuvo bien que se lo dijeras. Shampoo ha estado toda la tarde insistiendo en que le diga con quien estaba, así que también diré que estaba contigo. Después de todo, es la verdad.

― Espero que no te trate mal― dijo Akane preocupada por el muchacho.

― Lo hará, eso es seguro. Pero no te preocupes― dijo Mousse―. Akane, la pase muy bien contigo... y con Nabiki hoy. Hace mucho que no salía con amigos. La verdad es que ahora no tengo amigos con los que salir.

― Yo también lo pase muy bien― dijo Akane contenta―. Si quieres puedes venir aquí cuando quieras. Me encantaría poder ser tu amiga.

― Para mí sería un honor ―dijo Mousse contento―. Creo que iré a verte mañana. No queremos que los celos se enfríen.

― Tienes razón― dijo―. Te invito a almorzar. Así ni Shampoo ni su bisabuela podrán decir nada, ya que será tu hora libre.

― Claro Akane. Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

― Gracias por todo Mousse― dijo Akane.

― De nada Akane― dijo Mousse con ternura.

― Nos vemos.

― Nos vemos― termino por decir Mousse.

Akane colgó el teléfono y se dirigió sonriente al comedor. Se alegraba que Mousse se divirtiera ese día y esperaba que la reacción de Shampoo fuera mejor que la de Ranma.

― ¿Quién era? ―pregunto su padre.

― Era Mousse ―dijo Akane tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a comer.

― ¿Mousse? ― pregunto su padre sorprendido― ¿Qué quería hija?

― Decirme que se divirtió mucho esta tarde conmigo y con Nabiki― dijo Akane sonriendo.

Ranma la miro incrédulo. Su sonrisa reflejaba que la llamada del chico la había puesto muy contenta. No podía ser. Que pasaba con Mousse, de cuando acá estaba tan amigo de Akane. Comenzó a sentir como los celos comenzaban a aumentar. «¿Qué pretende ese imbécil con Akane? ― pensó― ¿Por qué la llama? Él está enamorado de Shampoo ¿para que quiere hablar con Akane?».

― ¿Te pasa algo hijo? ― la pregunta de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos―. Estas muy serio y acabas de romper tus palillos.

―No me pasa nada mamá ―dijo Ranma enfadado, mientras miraba de reojo a Akane que aún estaba sonriendo mientras comía―. Absolutamente nada.

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraron. Ambas sonreían satisfechas «Te lo mereces idiota―pensaron ambas― Muerte de celos».


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Primero tengo que agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, especialmente a la gente que se toma el tiempo de comentar los capítulos. Esta no ha sido la mejor de mis semanas, pero sus comentarios alegran mi corazón de una manera impresionante. Les doy las gracias de todo corazón. Si sigo escribiendo es gracias a ustedes, son los mejores. Un abrazo enorme a cada uno de los que han leído y los que han comentado. Son maravillosos._

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 10**

La luz que del sol que se colaba por la ventana, le dio Akane en plena cara. Se movió incomoda, aun no quería despertar. El sueño le sentaba bien últimamente, la ayudaba a olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. Los acontecimientos seguían frescos en su corazón y en su mente. La verdad era que costaría bastante que dejara de doler.

Termino por abrir los ojos dándose por vencida y dejo la mirada clavada en el techo. No quería ver la hora, aunque por el silencio que se extendía por la casa, era evidente que era muy temprano. Suspiro, tratando de vaciar su mente, no valía la pena pensar en lo que había pasado. Lo mejor era pensar en lo todo lo que estaba por venir. Al parecer las ideas de sus hermanas, estaban dando buenos resultados, aunque no de la manera que ella esperaba, pero suponía que Nabiki tenía razón. Quizás necesitarían más tiempo para hacerlo reaccionar. Al menos eso esperaba. No queria pensar en que quizás todo lo que estaba haciendo era una estúpida pérdida de tiempo, aun no quería darse por vencida. No tan fácil. Esperaba que por lo menos a Mousse le fuera un poco mejor que a ella. Lo primero que le preguntaría apenas lo viera ese día, seria cual había sido la reacción de la muchacha china.

Aburrida de estar en la cama, se levantó y salió por la puerta. Como esperaba, en el primer piso se escuchaba como se movían las ollas, su hermana mayor ya estaba en pie. Se dirigió a la cocina para poder hablar un rato con ella.

― Buenos días Kasumi― dijo Akane, entrando a la cocina.

― ¡Akane! ¿pero qué haces en pie tan temprano? ―le dijo su hermana mayor, preocupada.

― Me despertó la luz del sol. Además, al que madruga, Dios le ayuda. Y yo necesito toda la ayuda posible ―le sonrió a su hermana mayor.

― Pensaba que te bastaba con la ayuda de tus dos grandiosas hermanas― respondió Kasumi, mientras revolvía una olla.

― En eso tienes razón. Había olvidado agradecerte por tu idea de agregar a Mousse al plan. Nabiki me dijo que tú eras la mente maestra detrás de eso.

― Fue una buena idea ¿no es así? ― sonrió Kasumi mirando a su hermana―. ¿Qué puedo decir?, la verdad es que tengo mis momentos de genialidad. Aunque no lo parezca.

― Últimamente tus momentos están siendo muchos ―dijo Akane―. Eres un genio, pero ¿porque lo elegiste a él?

― Primero. Ambos ―aunque no parezca― son muy parecidos. Cuando vi a Shampoo burlándose de ti, la cara de Mousse se me apareció de repente y pensé que sería buena idea unirlo a nuestro malvado plan ―dijo Kasumi―. Y segundo. No soporto a Shampoo.

― Pero si tú eres siempre tan cordial con todos. No pensé que te pudiera caer mal alguien ―respondió Akane mirando a su hermana, sorprendida.

― Que yo sea amable no significa que todo el mundo me caiga bien, hermanita ―dijo Kasumi ―. Además, la muchacha a veces es como un grano en el trasero.

Akane no pudo evitar explotar en risas. Esos comentarios por parte de su hermana se escuchaban el doble de graciosos. La Kasumi renovada le caía cada vez mejor.

― Sería bueno que te fueras a vestir Akane― dijo Kasumi mirando el pijama de su hermana menor― Nabiki me dijo que habían comprado mucha ropa.

― Demasiada diría yo ― dijo Akane mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida ― ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Invite a Mousse a almorzar hoy.

― Eso no le va a gustar nada a Ranma ―dijo Kasumi mientras sonreía―. Lo que me alegra absolutamente.

― ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana mayor? ―dijo Akane sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

― ¡El desayuno está listo! ―grito Kasumi.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los integrantes de la casa. Ranma llego con muy mala cara. Las ojeras que tenía, contrastaban mucho con la palidez de su rostro. Había pasado una mala noche. El sueño se demoró mucho en llegar y cuando lo hizo, estuvo lleno de pesadillas. Estaba muy enojado, ayer no había querido volver a hablar con Akane, pues luego de la llamada que la muchacha recibió de Mousse, su ira había aumentado tanto que temía no poder controlarse. No era culpa de ella que el chico pato la llamara, pero si le molestaba la absoluta felicidad que transmitía la dulce sonrisa que se había posado permanentemente en sus labios después de la llamada.

― ¿Te pasa algo Ranma?, te vez horrible ―le dijo Kasumi al muchacho con un deje de humor en sus palabras.

― Solo pase una mala noche Kasumi ―respondió Ranma mirando extrañado a Kasumi, pues no le había dedicado su usual sonrisa dulce y amistosa.

― Pero que lastima― dijo Kasumi con voz sarcástica.

― ¿En serio te sientes bien hijo? ―pregunto Nodoka, preocupada.

― No pe preocupes mujer. Los Saotome somos fuertes como robles ―dijo Genma, despreocupado.

― Estoy bien mamá. No te preocup…

― Buenos días― dijo Akane interrumpiendo a Ranma.

El muchacho se sorprendió y se giró para mirarla. Quedando impactado con su belleza. La muchacha llevaba un bonito vestido de color calipso. Aquel color resaltaba la blanca piel de la joven haciéndola parecer más tersa y luminosa. Se veía muy atractiva, distinta a la Akane de siempre. Aunque era un vestido muy corto para su gusto.

― Hola Akane. Qué bonita te vez hoy ―dijo Kasumi a su hermana.

― Gracias hermana ―respondió Akane sentándose en su puesto de siempre.

― Cariño, pero que buen cambio de estilo. Te ves muy bella― dijo Nodoka, mirando a la muchacha con dulzura.

― Gracias tía. Pensé que ya era tiempo de ca…

― ¿Qué hacer tú ayer con Mousse? ―la voz estrepitosa de la muchacha china entrando como una loca a al comedor sorprendió a todos los presentes―. Decirme chica violenta. ¿Qué hacías tú con él? Yo te decírtelo airén. Estaban juntos― dijo Shampoo ahora dirigiéndose a Ranma.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. La chica china estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensar que no le había afectado su salida con Mousse.

― Responde Akane ¿Por qué tu andar paseándote con Mousse? ―volvió a preguntar Shampoo.

― ¿Por qué yo debería responderte eso? No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti de lo que hago o no.

― Tú deber decirme. Mousse solo decir que estaban de compras. Yo no creerle.

― ¿Por qué no le crees? ―pregunto Akane.

― Porque él no tener razones para salir de compras contigo. Él nunca dejarme trabajar sola. Su deber era ir al restaurant.

― Pues a mí me dijo que ese era su día libre. Por lo que no tenía por qué ir a ayudarte. Ese era tu trabajo.

― Ese estúpido no tenía que ir contigo a ningún lado. Él me sirve a mí ―dijo Shampoo segura de sí misma.

― ¿Te sirve a ti? ― pregunto Akane incrédula―. Me estás diciendo que Mousse para ti es una especie de sirviente a tu disposición. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?

― Él besar el suelo donde yo pisar. Me idolatra. ―dijo Shampoo con tono altivo.

― Pues yo ya no creo que lo siga haciendo ―dijo Nabiki despreocupada ―. Ya que ayer estaba muy a gusto junto a Akane.

― No creer eso. Estoy segura que tú haber obligado a Mousse a ir contigo ―dijo Shampoo dirigiéndose a Akane.

― Yo no tengo porque hacer eso. No soy de las que persigue a los hombres con insistencia pidiéndole citas ―dijo Akane mirándola con sorna.

― Tú…

― Además que yo sepa Mousse no tiene nada contigo. Tú lo acabas de decir. Solo lo ves como un sirviente. Que salga conmigo no tendría que molestarte.

― A mí no me molesta― dijo Shampoo.

― Yo creo que si te molesta. No perderías el tiempo aquí preguntándome porque estábamos juntos.

― Yo solo quiera decirte que no te esfuerces. Mousse será mi esclavo para siempre ―dijo Shampoo con mucha seguridad ―. Perdóname airem por hacer este espectáculo, pero tenía que decirle a Akane algunas verdades. Yo irme por ahora, pero volveré. Adiós.

― Shampoo ―dijo Akane a la muchacha que ya se iba.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Mousse?

― ¿Por qué querer saber eso?

― Es que como va a venir a almorzar aquí hoy, me encantaría saber qué es lo que más le gusta comer.

― No te creo ― respondió Shampoo enfadada.

― Eso a mí no me importa ―dijo Akane sonriendo.

― Me voy ―dijo Shampoo saliendo del comedor con paso firme, casi echando humo.

― ¿Cómo que Mousse vendrá a comer? ―dijo Ranma con los puños apretados.

― ¿Te molesta? ―pregunto Akane, mirándolo a los ojos.

― No, me da igual ―dijo Ranma dejando los palillos a un lado―. Ya terminé. Gracias por la comida―se puso de pie y salió rumbo al dojo.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, ya que el plato de Ranma estaba lleno. No había tocado la comida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane y Nabiki estaban ayudando a Kasumi con los platos. Las tres hermanas sonreían complacidas por la reacción de Shampoo y Ranma. Que el muchacho no tocara ni un solo grano de arroz, era la mayor muestra de que la situación le estaba afectando demasiado. Podían sentir desde la cocina los golpes que provenían desde el dojo. Había estado así desde el desayuno.

― ¿Pueden creerlo? No comió nada ―dijo Kasumi contenta―. Normalmente tengo que traer más comida para que pueda saciar su hambre.

― Casi podías ver como salía humo de sus orejas ―dijo Nabiki sonriendo.

― No esperaba que Shampoo viniera aquí ―dijo Akane.

― La verdad es que fue mejor de lo que había planeado ― dijo Kasumi―. Pero me molestaron tanto sus comentarios. Fue tan cruel con Mousse.

― Esta muy segura del amor que Mousse siente por ella ― dijo Akane.

― Yo que ella empezaría a dudarlo ―dijo Nabiki mirando a su hermana menor.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― pregunto Akane, mirando a su hermana.

― No sé. Algo me dice que quizás Mousse podría cambiar de opinión ―dijo Nabiki. Ella si se había dado cuenta de las miradas y los sonrojos del muchacho gracias a su hermana.

―Iré a hacer algunas compras, ¿Por qué no me acompañan? ― pregunto Kasumi.

― Me quedare en casa por si Mousse llega más temprano ―dijo Akane.

― Yo te acompaño Kasumi.

Las hermanas se dirigieron juntas a la puerta, donde Akane despido a Kasumi y a Nabiki. Justo cuando iba a entrar, una voz masculina la saludo.

― Hola Akane.

―Hola Mous…― Akane no pudo terminar la frase, pues se quedó muy sorprendida. Frente a ella estaba un joven, extremadamente atractivo. Llevaba el cabello corto muy a la moda. Estaba vestido a la con una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa a cuadros que llevaba abierta y unos pantalones negros. Pero lo que más impresionaba eran sus ojos. Eran de un verde tan impresionante que parecían hipnotizar ―. Pe… perdón. Te con…confundí con otra persona.

― No me digas que no me reconoces ―sonrió el muchacho complacido ―. Sé que es un gran cambio, pero tomando en cuenta que tú estabas conmigo cuando compre todo esto, no deberías estar tan sorprendida.

― ¿Mo…Mousse? ―pregunto Akane extremada mente impactada.

― En cuerpo y alma. Mi querida Akane ―respondió el muchacho sonriendo de lado.

― Wow. Esto sí que fue un cambio ―dijo Akane―. Te ves espectacular. Me sorprendiste.

― Gra… gracias Akane ―respondió avergonzado el muchacho por el piropo de la joven.

― Te ves muy guapo.

― Pero no tan bien como tú ―dijo Mousse mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

― Gr… gracias― ahora era el momento de la joven de sonrojarse.

― ¿No me invitas a pasar? ―pregunto el muchacho.

― ¡Oh! Perdón. Pasa por favor ―dijo Akane haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

― Gracias.

Un poco más allá, las dos hermanas mayores miraban complacidas la escena. Habían visto como el guapo muchacho se había acordado a la puerta de su hogar.

― Te dije que era muy guapo ― le dijo Kasumi a su hermana―. Esta irreconocible. Eres muy genial con los cambios de estilo.

― Solo puedo decir que soy muy buena ―dijo Nabiki con aire de suficiencia.

― ¿Viste como miraba a Akane? ― pregunto Kasumi a su hermana, sorprendida―. Además, estaba sonrojado.

― No es la primera vez que se sonroja al mirarla. Ayer se pasó admirándola. Varias veces lo atrape contemplando la sonrisa de Akane con cara de soñador. Creo que el buen trato de nuestra hermana calo hondo en el muchacho. No sería raro que terminara fijándose de verdad en Akane, Kasumi.

― ¿Tú crees Nabiki? ―pregunto Kasumi.

― Estoy segura.

― Muero de ganas de ver la cara de Ranma cuando los vea juntos ―dijo Kasumi―. Apresurémonos para que no nos perdamos el espectáculo.

― ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kasumi? ―pregunto Nabiki sonriendo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Como siempre, tengo que agradecer a todos por sus comentarios que siempre son maravillosos, y por supuesto a las personas que leen esta historia que está hecha con todo el cariño del mundo. Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Son los mejores. Un abrazo gigante._

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 11**

― Me sorprendiste totalmente Mousse― dijo Akane mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto―. No me lo esperaba para nada. Pensé que por lo menos mantendrías tu cabello largo.

― La verdad es que pensaba dejarlo como estaba, pero como dijo Nabiki, cortarme el pelo sí que sería un gran cambio ― dijo Mousse mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de la joven.

― Pues tenía toda la razón ―dijo Akane sonriente sentándose sobre su cama―. Te ves muy guapo. ¿Ya te vio Shampoo?

― No, le pedí a la bisabuela una hora libre antes del almuerzo, fui a cambiarme y de camino hacia acá se me ocurrió cortármelo.

― Se va a quedar más que sorprendida. Yo casi ni te reconozco ―le sonrió Akane.

― Pues sí, supongo ―dijo Mousse distraído, mirando a Akane «No me canso de verla sonreír― pensó―. Es tan bonita.»

― ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ―dijo Akane sin quitar su sonrisa ―. Lo hiciste por ella ¿no es así? Yo estaría ansiosa de ver su reacción.

― Sí, creo que sí. Es que realmente quería que tú me vieras primero.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunto intrigada Akane.

― Bueno porque… porque quería saber que te parecía a ti.

― ¿A mí? ―volvió a preguntar Akane, muy confundida.

― Claro para… para tener una opinión externa ―respondió nervioso Mousse. Cuando había tomado la decisión de cortarse el cabello, solo pensó en lo que diría Akane al verlo así, no se le había pasado por la cabeza lo que opinaría Shampoo de su cambio de estilo.

― ¿Una segunda opinión? ― pregunto Akane, volviendo a sonreír.

― Si… si, eso. Una segunda opinión ―respondió apresurado el muchacho.

― Entonces también podemos preguntarle a Nabiki y a Kasumi cuando lleguen.

― Si quieres, pero la verdad es que con tu opinión me basta― dijo el muchacho sonriéndole.

― Tienes mi total aprobación ―sonrió Akane.

― No sabes cuánto me alegro ―dijo Mousse, muy contento. Más de lo que esperaba.

― ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba. ¿Qué te dijo Shampoo cuando le dijiste que estabas conmigo? No me lo vas a creer, pero estuvo aquí en la mañana. Parecía una loca. Llego pidiendo explicaciones.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― pregunto Mousse sorprendido.

― Lo que escuchas. Llego aquí exigiendo saber que hacías tú pasando la tarde conmigo.

― No lo puedo creer ―dijo Mousse sorprendido―. Cuando le dije que estaba contigo, insistió en saber que estábamos haciendo. Le dije que estábamos de compras, no era difícil de creer ya que llevaba un montón de bolsas. Pero no insistió, pensé que le daba igual.

― Pues créelo. Aunque debo decir que ya estoy comenzando a sentirme mal. Ranma y Shampoo piensan que soy yo la que te obliga a salir conmigo.

― Es probable que piensen que no tengo carácter ―dijo Mousse algo desanimado.

― Y que yo tengo demasiado, por lo que te estoy obligando a salir conmigo ―dijo Akane.

― ¿Enserio estaba enojada? ―pregunto Mousse, aun incrédulo.

― Furiosa.

― ¿Y que más te dijo? ―pregunto Mousse.

― Bueno, pues que yo no tenía nada que hacer saliendo contigo pues… ―Akane no termino la frase. No estaba segura si debía decirle a Mousse lo que Shampoo pensaba de él.

― Pues, ¿qué? ― pregunto Mousse.

― No sé si debo decírtelo.

― Akane, no creas que no estoy acostumbrado a sus insultos. Déjame adivinar. Dijo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y que la idolatro.

― Si…― dijo Akane.

― ¿Y? ―insistió Mousse.

― No te enfades. Que besas el suelo por donde ella pasa.

― Se podría decir que no miente ―dijo Mousse deprimido. No le gustaba escuchar eso, pero sabía que eso era lo que Shampoo pensaba de él.

― No digas eso ―dijo Akane poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho―. Ella se cree demasiado buena, pero ese es su problema. Tú no eres menos. Eres un gran tipo y debes hacer que ella se dé cuenta de lo genial que eres. No tienes por qué besar el piso por donde ella camina.

― Akane, yo…― no pudo terminar la oración, pues al subir la mirada para ver a la muchacha, sus bellos ojos y su cercanía lo turbaron. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así, a que lo consolaran y que se preocuparan por él.

― Eres una gran persona ―dijo Akane, mirándolo a los ojos ―. Debes darte el valor que mereces y no dejar que Shampoo ni nadie te humille. Ya no más ―termino de decir Akane, sonriéndole.

― Eres hermosa― dijo Mousse sin pensar, hipnotizado por las palabras de la joven, por su belleza, por la dulzura de su sonrisa.

― ¿Qué dices? ―dijo Akane sonrojada, alejándose un poco del muchacho, sorprendida.

― Eso Akane, eres muy bella ―dijo el joven pato, mirándola fijamente ―. Y además de bella, eres una buena persona.

― Pero ¿qué dices? ― dijo Akane sonriendo avergonzada.

― Eres perfecta ―dijo Mousse, en voz baja. Más para él que para que escuchara ella.

― Estas loco ― dijo Akane, explotando en risas ―. Es lo más gracioso que me han dicho nunca.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunto Mousse, sonriendo por la reacción de la joven.

― Soy todo menos perfecta Mousse. Soy muy bruta, violenta, algo huraña y no doy una en la cocina.

― Yo no creo que seas bruta, eres muy tierna. No has sido violenta conmigo en ningún momento y tienes buen genio. Y lo de la cocina se soluciona fácil ―dijo Mousse sonriendo.

― Esa sí que es una buena broma ―dijo Akane sarcástica―. Llevo siglos tratando de aprender y no doy una.

― Quizás no tienes un buen profesor.

― No muchos se han arriesgado a enseñarme. La intoxicación es un peligro inminente con mi comida ―dijo Akane desanimada.

― Yo me sacrificare ―dijo Mousse.

― ¿Qué?

― Eso, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma había pasado toda la mañana en el dojo. Dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, tratando de liberar toda su frustración. Aun no podía entender la repentina amistad entre Akane y Mousse. No tenía sentido. ¿Qué les pasaba a ambos? ¿Por qué ese súbito interés de Mousse por Akane? ¿por qué Akane lo había invitado a pasar la tarde con ella y además a comer? Las dudas lo estaban matando. Estaba furioso, pero no podía admitirlo. No quería decir que estaba celoso. «No puede ser ―pensó ―. Yo el gran Ranma Saotome, no puedo estar celoso por la tonta de Akane.»

― No comiste nada― la voz de Nodoka lo sorprendió. Estaba tan distraído que no la escucho entrar al dojo.

― No tenía hambre ―respondió enfadado.

― ¿Tú? ¿sin hambre? ― pregunto sorprendida Nodoka.

― Si, yo.

― A ti te pasa algo.

― No me pasa nada ―respondió dando un golpe al aire.

― Me crees tonta, hijo.

― No.

― Entonces porque no admites que estás enojado por Akane y Mousse ―le dijo su madre, enfadada.

― No estoy enojado por ellos. Me da igual lo que Akane haga ―respondió Ranma, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia la pared.

― Tú si crees que soy tonta. Como me gustaría que fuerzas un poco más valiente y aceptaras que te molesta que Mousse se acerque a Akane ―dijo Nodoka desanimada.

― A mí no me molesta lo que haga esa tonta ―dijo Ranma dando otro golpe.

― Bueno pues, explícame entonces porque llevas toda la mañana dando golpes como un loco y sin haber comido ni un grano de arroz.

― Bueno… quería entrenar ―dijo Ranma, nervioso.

― Que mala escusa hijo.

― Mamá, quiero practicar tranquilo.

― No quieres hablar con tu sabia madre ―dijo Nodoka.

― Mamá, no tengo nada de lo que hablar.

― Solo quiero decirte que ―como dice el dicho― el que pestañea pierde. Akane es una muchacha muy bella hijo. Si te descuidas alguien más podría quitártela.

― No me interesa Akane. Además, nadie esta tan loco como para fijarse en ella.

― Sigue mintiéndote hijo. Sigue mintiéndote ―dijo resignada Nodoka, saliendo del dojo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

― ¿Qué sabes hacer? ―pregunto Mousse a la joven.

― Mmm… he intentado varias cosas, aunque ninguna funciona del todo.

― ¿Nada que se pueda comer?

― Ese es el problema. No consigo que nada sepa bien. Es mi súper poder, hacer comida toxica.

― Solo te hace falta práctica ―dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

― Y talento ―dijo Akane, soltando una risa cansada.

― ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con lo básico? ―dijo Mousse.

― ¿Qué sugieres? ―pregunto Akane, apoyándose en un mueble de cocina.

― Picar vegetales ―dijo Mousse sonriendo.

― ¿Bromeas? ―pregunto Akane, mirándolo incrédula.

― Dijiste que eras pésima, asumo que eso tampoco se te da muy bien. Picar un rapidez y uniformidad requiere de mucha practica querida Akane.

― Pero Mous…

― Nada de peros ―dijo el muchacho, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una zanahoria ―. Muéstrame como cortas.

― Esta bien ―dijo Akane suspirando. Tomo la zanahoria y comenzó a picarla tan fuerte que saltaban trozos de la tabla de picar.

― Espera, espera ―dijo Mousse asustado. «Si es algo bruta ―pensó, mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios ―. Aunque de alguna manera es tierna.»

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunto Akane.

― No creo que quieras comer madera también ―dijo Mousse, mostrándole un trozo de la tabla de picar.

― Soy pésima ―dijo Akane, desanimada―. Ni siquiera puedo cortar una miserable zanahoria.

― Lo que pasa es que usas demasiada fuerza. Debes controlarla ―dijo Mousse, mirándola con ternura.

― ¿Cómo? ―pregunto la joven.

― A ver. Deja que te enseñe ―dijo Mousse mientras se ponía detrás de la joven y ponía sus manos sobre las de la joven. Poco a poco y comenzó a ayudarla a picar la zanahoria con suavidad ―. Lo ves, con tranquilidad y paciencia todo es más fácil.

― Eso lo dices tú, porque tienes paciencia.

― Pues aprende a crearla.

― Claro. Como si fuera tan fa… ―dijo girándose para mirar al muchacho. No pudo terminar la frase. Estaban tan cerca que cuando se dio vuelta, quedo a escasos centímetros de su cara, casi rozando los labios del muchacho. Trago saliva nerviosa. Mousse la miraba fijamente, bajando de sus ojos a sus labios. Sus bellos ojos verdes la habían dejado paralizada. Su mirada era muy intensa. No podía descifrar en que estaba pensado. «¿Por qué me mira así? ―pensó Akane ―. Es casi como si quisiera besarme.» No pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones, pues el muchacho se estaba acercando. Tenía razón, si quería besarla.

― Kasumi, ya está lista la com…― la voz de Ranma, rompió el silencio en que se había sumido la cocina, sorprendiendo a Mousse y Akane ― ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ― del muchacho inundo la habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Como en cada capítulo, no puedo dejar de agradecer todos sus comentarios, su buena onda y su cariño. Me hace inmensamente feliz saber que esperan cada capítulo nuevo. Les estoy eternamente agradecida por sus palabras de apoyo. Gracias por leer._

 **Duce venganza**

 **Capítulo 12**

Ranma se quedó parado en la puerta, paralizado por la furia. La imagen que tenía en frente lo había dejado helado. Ver a Akane apunto de besar a un tipo al que no conocía, lo descoloco. No podía creer lo que veía. En un súbito arrebato, camino hacia la pareja, tomo del brazo a Akane y la acerco a él con gesto posesivo.

― ¿Quién eres y que haces con Akane? ― le espetó al muchacho de ojos verdes, mientras apretaba a Akane contra su pecho.

Mousse aún estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, pero la intromisión de Ranma le molesto. Lo había interrumpido justo cuando iba a besar a Akane… «Estuve a punto de besarla ―pensó sorprendido ―. Realmente quería hacerlo». La realidad de sus deseos lo golpeo, jamás había querido besar a nadie aparte de Shampoo, a nadie hasta ahora. Miro a Ranma. Le enfado como alejo a Akane de él. No podía quedarse callado, tenía que seguir adelante con todo. Por la pregunta del muchacho, asumía que no lo había reconocido. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia asomo en sus labios.

― ¿No me reconoces Saotome? ―pregunto Mousse.

― ¿Reconocerte? Jamás te he visto en toda mi vida ― dijo el Ranma sin separarse de Akane.

― Es gracioso porque la última vez que nos vimos fue ayer en la mañana, en esta misma casa ―dijo el joven pato, cruzando los brazos.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Ranma perplejo.

― Soy Mousse, Saotome ―sonrió el joven.

― No puede ser ―respondió Ranma, sorprendido. No podía ser el chico pato. ¿Dónde estaban sus anteojos y sus largas túnicas? ¿Dónde estaba su larga melena? Como era posible que cambiara tanto de un día para otro.

― Claro que soy yo.

― ¿Y a qué se debe el cambio? ―pregunto Ranma, aun sin comprender.

― Porque quiero impresionar a alguien ―dijo el muchacho mirando a Akane.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―pregunto.

― Lo que escuchas. Quería un cambio para poder impresionar a Akane. Ya que tú y ella no se casaron, no veo porque no poder pretenderla.

― ¿A Akane? ―dijo mirando a la muchacha que aún estaba pegada a él.

― Claro. Es una chica maravillosa. Si tú no la quieres, yo sí ― dijo Mousse

― Estas bromeando ¿no es así? Tú estás enamorado de Shampoo. Siempre lo has estado.

― Bueno, las cosas cambian. Yo ya me cansé de ser su estropajo, así que te la dejo. Akane es mucho mejor ― respondió Mousse con seguridad.

Akane lo miro sorprendida. Dijo todo aquello como si de verdad lo creyera. Aún estaba choqueada por la mirada que le había dedicado y por cómo se había acercado a ella. Quizás había sido solo su imaginación. Era muy improbable que él quisiera besarla, aunque por aquellas palabras hacia que dudara. Podía ser que Mousse fuera muy buen actor. Eso era lo más probable. Desvió la mirada hacia Ranma. Estaban muy juntos, el calor y su cercanía la pusieron nerviosa. No podía evitar que su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho. Latía tan fuerte que temía que Ranma lo sintiera.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ― pregunto Ranma.

― Lo que escuchas. Me gusta Akane. Es una chica dulce y llena de cualidades, que tú por lo visto has pasado por alto.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ― pregunto Ranma, aún más perplejo.

― ¿Eres tonto o sordo? Quiero a Akane, me gusta. Es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido. Es lista, tierna, amable. Está llena de cualidades que la hacen ser una chica asombrosa ―dijo Mousse sonriéndole a la muchacha tiernamente.

«Mousse, ¿Qué dices? ―pensó Akane sonrojándose ―. Sí que eres un buen actor. Casi podría creerte».

Ranma casi echaba humo por lar orejas. No podía creer lo que Mousse estaba diciendo. ¿Le gustaba Akane?, como era posible. Casi conocía, no eran amigos, nunca los había visto juntos hasta ahora. Todo esto era imposible.

― Estas loco ―dijo Ranma ―. No te puedes fijar en Akane.

― ¿Y por qué no? Que yo sepa Akane es libre. Tú mismo fuiste el que dijo que no te interesaba tener nada con ella ― dijo Mousse ―. O quizás sea porque estas celoso. ¿Es eso Saotome?

― ¿Yo…yo celo… celoso? ― pregunto Ranma nervioso ― ¿De… de la tonta de Akane? Estás loco.

― ¿Seguro? Es gracioso que lo digas, ya que aún no la sueltas. La tienes totalmente pegada a ti.

Ranma miro hacia abajo para darse cuenta que Mousse estaba en lo cierto. Tenía a Akane pegada a él. Tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de la joven. Su cercanía aumento su nerviosismo. En lo único que había pensado era en separarla de aquel desconocido.

― Yo…

― Cualquiera se daría cuenta que te molesta que ella se acerque a otros. No la tendrías tan cerca de ti si no fuera así ―volvió a la carga Mousse.

― Es que yo…, es que Akane.

― ¡Ni hao! Airen tú padre decirme que tu estar a… ―comenzó a decir Shampoo, pero no pudo terminar por lo asombrada por el joven que estaba en la cocina junto a los otros dos. Tan sorprendida quedo, que ni siquiera se fijó en lo cerca que estaban Ranma Y Akane. «Que apuesto es―pensó la joven china―. ¿Quién ser?» ―Hola― saludo al joven, coqueta―. Yo no haberte visto antes por aquí ¿Cómo llamarte?

Akane y Mousse se miraron, sin poder evitar una carcajada. Shampoo tampoco lo había reconocido. Incluso le estaba coqueteando. Aunque extrañamente a Mousse no le causó gran impresión el comportamiento de la joven china. «Que superficial ―pensó el joven pato ―. Así que tenía que cambiar radicalmente para que te fijaras en mi».

― No creo que te importe saber quién soy ―respondió el muchacho mirándola, serio.

― Pero que tú decir, claro que interesarme. Yo llamarme Shampoo ―respondió insistente la chica.

― Bien por ti ―respondió Mousse

― Pero que…

― Es Mousse, Shampoo ―dijo Ranma enfadado.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― pregunto Shampoo, abriendo mucho los ojos. No podía ser. Ese chico tan atractivo no podía ser el tonto de Mousse ―. Estar bromeando ¿no es así?

― Es graciosos que no me reconozcas, tomando en cuenta que nos conocimos desde niños ―respondió Mousse sonriendo de lado.

― No puede ser― susurro Shampoo.

― Se ve bien ¿no es así? ― pregunto Akane a la muchacha china.

― Hee… yo ―comenzó a balbucear Shampoo.

― Es genial que pienses que me veo bien ―dijo Mousse, sonriéndole coqueto a Akane.

― Habría que ser ciega para no darse cuenta. Bueno ciega o tonta ― dijo Akane, mirando a Shampoo.

― Tú estar bromeado. No poder ser Mousse.

― Pues sí, soy yo ―dijo Mousse.

― Bue… bueno, de todas maneras ¿Qué hacer tú aquí otra vez? ―pregunto Shampoo, recobrando la compostura.

― Ese no es tu problema ―le soltó Mousse relajado.

― ¿Cómo que no ser mi problema? Tú tener que decirme.

― ¿Por qué? ¿acaso estás celosa? ―pregunto Akane, poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico pato.

― Yo… celosa. Estar loca ―respondió titubeante la muchacha china ―. Para nada. Él tener que estar trabajando.

― Justo ahora, no. Le pedí permiso a tu bisabuela para llegar más tarde ―dijo Mousse poniendo su mano sobre la de Akane, que aún estaba en su hombro ―. Soy libre de venir a visitar a quien se me apetezca― giro su cabeza para mirar a la muchacha a su lado, dejando en claro que se refería a ella.

― Tú venir a ver a la chica violenta ―dijo Shampoo incrédula―. ¿Para qué? ¿ustedes no ser amigos?

― La verdad es que a mí me gustaría ser mucho más que su amigo ―dijo seductor mirando a Akane.

― ¡¿Qué quieres que?! ―pregunto la chinita incrédula.

― Eso Shampoo. Me gusta Akane ―dijo el joven de ojos verdes, volviendo la mirada para encarar a Shampoo ―. ¿No esperarías que yo siempre estuviera persiguiéndote? La paciencia tiene un límite y la mía se acabó. Ya me canse de seguirte como un idiota. Akane es distinta y la quiero a ella.

― Es imposible ―susurro Shampoo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

― No lo es Shampoo. No eres tan maravillosa como piensas ―dijo el joven sonriendo de medio lado.

― Pero Mous…

― ¡Ya llegamos! ―dijeron al unísono Nabiki y Kasumi entrando a la cocina.

― Las ayudo con las bolsas ―dijo Mousse acercándose a las chicas.

―Y tú guapo ¿Quién eres? ―dijo Nabiki cerrándole un ojo al chico. Ella si lo había reconocido.

― Digamos que la creación de una chica muy talentosa ―dijo este sonriéndole.

― Tiene que ser una verdadera genio ―dijo Nabiki.

― Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Kasumi ―dijo la mayor de las Tendo, también fingiendo no reconocerlo.

― Kasumi, soy Mousse ―le sonrió divertido. Era obvio que Nabiki y Kasumi lo habían reconocido.

― ¡Oh! Wow, que gran cambio. Te ves muy bien.

― Gracias, Kasumi.

― Voy a preparar el almuerzo rápidamente. ¿Alguna sugerencia? ―dijo Kasumi sonriéndole a el muchacho.

― Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que prepares estará deliciosa.

― Bueno, bueno. Porque mejor no suben. Cuando esté listo el almuerzo los llamare. ¿Tú también te quedaras a comer Shampoo? ―pregunto Kasumi, mirando a la muchacha china con los ojos entrecerrados.

― Bueno yo…

― No puede. Tiene que volver a ayudar a su bisabuela. Esta es la mejor hora en el restaurante.

― ¡Que lastima! ―dijo Kasumi con fingida pena.

― Me invitas a tu cuarto Akane ―dijo Mousse mirando a la muchacha.

―Claro, vamos ―dijo Akane, mientras salían de la cocina.

― Pero co… ―comenzó a decir Ranma enfadado.

― Ranma, acabo de darme cuenta que olvide algunas cosas. ¿Puedes correr a la tienda a cómpralas? ―pregunto apresurada Kasumi.

― Pero Kasumi ¿ahora?

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres subir con Mousse y Akane? No me digas que estas celoso.

― Celoso… celoso yo. ¡Jah! Ni que estuviera loco. Akane puede hacer lo que quiera.

― Entonces ve a comprar ―dijo Kasumi con voz fría―. Y apúrate que no tengo todo el día.

― Kasumi ―dijo Ranma asustado por la reacción de la muchacha.

― ¿Y tú? ¿No tenías que irte? Tu bisabuela te debe estar esperando ―dijo Kasumi mirando Shampoo.

― Ya me voy ―dijo la muchacha china, mientras salía dando pisotones por el pasillo.

― ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Quieres un beso de despedida acaso? Ve a comprar ―le dijo Kasumi a Ranma con los ojos entrecerrados, enfadada.

― Si… si, Kasumi. Ya… ya voy ―dijo Ranma, saliendo asustado por la puerta.

― Tranquila Kasumi, tranquila. No lo espantes ―dijo Nabiki sonriendo de lado ―. Controla tu maldad hermana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

― ¿Viste la cara de Shampoo cuando te vio? ¿No te reconoció para nada? ―dijo Akane sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

― Estaba acostumbrada a mi estilo de siempre.

― Incluso te coqueteo. Y cuando le dije que eras tú, se puso pálida. Fue grandioso.

― Supongo ―dijo Mousse distraído.

― Cuando le dijiste que ahora te gustaba yo, sonaste tan seguro. Casi me lo creí. Eres un buenísimo actor.

― ¿Buen actor? ―pregunto Mousse confuso.

― Claro, eres muy bueno. Incluso cuando te acercaste a mi antes de que llegara Ranma, pensé que me ibas a besar. ¿Lo viste antes de que entrara o lo sentiste por el pasillo?

― ¿A quién? ―pregunto Mousse.

― A Ranma. ¿Quién más? ―dijo Akane ―. Yo no lo sentí venir.

― Yo tampoco.

― ¿Qué dices? Pero si tú…

― Si yo ¿qué?

― Nada, probablemente lo malinterprete ―dijo Akane sonriendo. No valía la pena que pensara en eso. Era muy probable que solo se confundiera. Mousse estaba haciendo todo eso por Shampoo. Amaba tanto a la joven china, que hasta había cambiado su estilo y su ropa, incluso había cortado su largo cabello. ¿Para qué iba a querer besarla a ella? ―. Voy a ir a buscar unas bebidas. Ya vuelvo― se levantó de la cama y salió tranquilamente por la puerta.

― No lo malinterpretaste Akane. Quería darte un beso. No lo hice porque vi a Ranma. Yo quería besarte ―dijo Mousse con los ojos fijos en la puerta por donde había salido la más joven de las Tendo.


	13. Chapter 13

_Siento la demora, pero lamentablemente ha sido una semana extenuante. Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas. Cada uno de ustedes es inmensamente importante para mí. Me llenan de alegría y de ganas de seguir escribiendo. Un abrazo enorme._

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 13**

En el comedor casi se podía ver la tensión que emanaba de Ranma. Toda la familia estaba sentada a la mesa, acompañados por un sonriente Mousse sentado junto a Akane. Ambos mantenían una amena conversación con Nabiki sobre temas triviales, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. A Ranma la familiaridad que mostraban no le gustaba para nada. Ya le habían quedado claras las intenciones de Mousse, quería conquistar a Akane. «No puede ser― pensó―. Hace apenas unos días solo se dedicaba a perseguir a Shampoo como un idiota y ahora sale con que le gusta Akane». No les quitaba los ojos de encima. Detestaba la situación. No podía acercarse sin que sus celos quedaran en evidencia «Un momento ―pensó ―. Yo no puedo estar celoso de Akane. Ella no me gusta…, no puede gustarme. Es una total bruta, una tonta. Esta llenas de defectos, pero… ― miro a la muchacha justo cuando una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en sus labios― pero aun así…»

― Hijo ¿Qué pasa? Aun no has tocado tu plato ―dijo Nodoka, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto algo confuso.

― Te pregunto si te sientes bien. No has probado bocado.

― No…no te preocupes mamá. Estoy bien.

― Yo sé lo que tiene, tía ―dijo Nabiki, mirando al muchacho.

― ¿Qué cosa Nabiki? ―pregunto Nodoka.

― Celitis aguditis ―dijo Nabiki, sonriendo de medio lado.

― Ja, ja, ja. Que graciosa ―respondió Ranma, enfadado.

― Sabes mejor que yo que es cierto.

― Yo estoy perfectamente bien, Nabiki ―dijo Ranma apretando los dientes.

― Es una lástima que no lo parezcas. Además, deberías dejar de romper los palillos, no son gratis ―dijo Nabiki, apuntando a la mano del joven.

Ranma bajo la mirada hacia sus manos para descubrir que Nabiki tenía razón. Eran el segundo par de palillos que rompía en el día. Avergonzado, los soltó. Detestaba no poder controlar su enojo y que lo dejaran en evidencia.

― Iré por unos nuevos ―dijo el muchacho levantándose de la mesa.

Camino despacio a la cocina, aun inmerso en sus pensamientos, confuso como nunca. Busco en los estantes hasta encontrar un par de palillos nuevos. Se apoyó en uno de los muebles y suspiro pesadamente.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó en voz alta.

― La estas perdido ―dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Era Kasumi.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Ranma sorprendido.

― Eso. Estas perdiendo a Akane, pero eres demasiado estúpido para aceptarlo ―dijo la mayor de las Tendo cruzando los brazos―. Eres tan tonto que ni siquiera puedes entender lo que estas sintiendo.

― No sé de qué estás hablando ―dijo Ranma haciéndose el desentendido.

― Lo ves. Eres un tarado.

― ¡Kasumi! ―dijo sorprendido el muchacho.

―¿Qué? Te molesta escucharlo, pues fíjate que a ti no te molestaba decírselo a Akane cada vez que tenías ocasión. De hecho, la última vez que se lo dijiste fue apenas hace unos días, cuando ella se iba a casar contigo. ¿Duele verdad? ―la muchacha se dirigió al refrigerador de donde saco un plato ―. No quería decírtelo, pero me gusta que Mousse se fijara en ella, que la haga sentir querida. Algo que tú no hiciste. No la valoraste y otro entro en el juego. Como dicen por ahí: el que pestañea, pierde ―termino de decir, dejando aun abatido Ranma en la cocina.

― No crees que fuiste un poco dura Kasumi ―le dijo Nabiki que estaba en el pasillo escuchando la conversación.

― Tú lo dijiste Nabiki. Ranma no necesita una pequeña palmadita, necesita un gran empujón para entrar en razón. Además ―comenzó a sonreír ―, se sintió tan bien.

― Estas demente ―dijo Nabiki sonriendo de lado, mientras miraba a su hermana.

Ambas jóvenes entraron juntas a el comedor, sentándose en sus puestos de siempre. Uniéndose otra vez a la conversación entre Mousse y Akane.

― Ranma ¿encontraste los palillos? ―grito Nodoka desde la entrada del comedor.

― Eh… si…si, mamá. Ya voy ―contesto Ranma desde la cocina con voz vacilante. Aun un poco impresionado por todo lo que le había dicho Kasumi. Trato de calmarse y volvió al comedor.

― ¿Por qué demoraste tanto hijo? ―pregunto preocupada Nodoka.

― Por nada. Es solo que no podía encontrarlos.

― Deja de atosigarlo mujer ―dijo Genma con la boca llena.

― Relájate mamá. Estoy bien ―dijo el muchacho sonriéndole a su madre «Aunque estaré mejor cuando ese idiota se vaya de aquí ―pensó Ranma, mientras miraba a Mousse que le sonreía a Akane».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era muy tarde en la noche, pero Akane no podía dormir. El día había sido largo y lleno de distintas emociones, pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño. Harta de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó, se quitó el pijama y se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era agotar todas sus energías con un esfuerzo físico. Bajo con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Necesitaba un tiempo sola. Camino despacio hacia el dojo.

Era una noche calurosa, aunque corría una brisa agradable. Encendió las luces y miro el dojo con detenimiento. La última vez que había estado ahí fue cuando estuvo a punto de casarse. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, el recuerdo de lo que allí había pasado aun le dolía, pero decidió no hacer caso. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos de su pasado. No iba a olvidarlos solo por una mala experiencia.

Se posiciono en el centro cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, tratando de tragar toda su pena. Al terminar abrió los ojos y comenzó a golpear a un oponente invisible. Poco a poco sus golpes empezaron a ser más definidos, y después de un rato su concentración era total. Tan inmersa estaba que no se fijó en el par de ojos azules que la contemplaban desde la puerta entre abierta.

Ranma había sentido sus pasos en el corredor, pues el tampoco podía dormir. Abrió su puerta despacio y la vio pasar. Supuso que iba al dojo por cómo iba vestida y se dispuso a seguirla. Espero hasta que ella estuvo dentro para acercarse más. Akane no había cerrado completamente la puerta por lo que sin querer le dejo a Ranma el camino libre para poder observarla.

El muchacho estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de la joven. Al principio algo inestables y poco precisos, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, se hicieron certeros. Su mirada vago por todo el cuerpo de la joven comenzando por sus pequeños pies, subiendo por las torneadas piernas que, aunque no las mostraba por completo, él ya había podido verlas ese mismo día, luego sus caderas y su cintura. Siguió subiendo y se sonrojo pues su mirada se detuvo en los pechos de la joven que habían crecido bastante ―aunque él no lo admitiría―. Su mirada siguió su camino hacia su cuello blanco y delicado, para luego terminar en el rostro de la joven. Estaba concentrada mirando a su oponente invisible. Era muy bella «Un momento―pensó―. ¿yo pensé que Akane es bella?». Volvió a mirar a la muchacha, nervioso por sus pensamientos. De pronto las palabras de Kasumi volvieron a su mente « _Estas perdiendo a Akane, pero eres demasiado estúpido para aceptarlo. Eres tan tonto que ni siquiera puedes entender lo que estas sintiendo_ ». ¿Tendría razón Kasumi? ¿Qué pasaría si Akane se decidía por Mousse? La angustia que sintió al pensar en que Akane podría tener algo con Mousse fue como un golpe seco en el estómago. La idea no le gustaba, más bien odiaba esa idea. No podía imaginar su vida con Akane lejos de él. El recuerdo de Jusenkyo volvió a su memoria. Ver a Akane inerte entre sus brazos, fue horrible. Ya no pudo más con sus cavilaciones. Tenía que hablar con ella.

― ¿No es muy tarde para estar entrenado? ―dijo mientras entraba al dojo.

Akane se paró de repente, perdiendo el equilibrio. Por suerte evito caerse. Ranma la había sorprendido.

― Me asustaste ―le espeto la muchacha.

― Lo siento, no era mi intención ―dijo el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado.

― Pues no lo parece ―respondió la Akane, tratando de calmarse.

― De todas formas ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde?

― No podía dormir ―dijo la muchacha, secando el sudor de su frente.

― ¡Que coincidencia! Yo tampoco podía dormir.

― ¿Tú? ―rio Akane ―. Que yo sepa tú pones la cabeza en la almohada y te duermes.

― Es que hay algo que me está molestando.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto Akane

― No creo que te interese ―dijo Ranma apoyándose en la pared, esperando picar la curiosidad de la joven.

― Tienes razón ―dijo Akane, bajando la mirada. Si quería que ella rogara para que él hablara, estaba muy equivocado. Ya estaba cansada de juegos.

― Lo gracioso es que te involucra ―dijo Ranma, tratando de volver a provocar a Akane.

― Yo no te he hecho nada ―dijo Akane mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

― Sí que lo has hecho ―dijo Ranma devolviéndole la mirada.

― ¿Qué dices Ranma? Ni siquiera me he acercado a ti ―dijo Akane perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

― Es verdad. No te has acercado a mí, pero si te has acercado demasiado a alguien más.

― No sé a qué te refieres ― dijo Akane fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba.

― Claro que sabes Akane. Después de todo, eres tú la que últimamente se pasea de arriba para abajo con Mousse ―dijo Ranma acercándose a ella.

― Te refieres a eso ―dijo Akane mirándolo.

― Pues sí. Me refiero exactamente a eso.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que salga con Mousse?

― ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Tiene todo de malo Akane ― dijo Ranma.

― La vedad es que yo no le veo nada de malo. Ambos somos libres. Ninguno de los dos tiene compromiso alguno ― dijo Akane.

― Eso no es verdad.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Tú si tienes un compromiso Akane.

― ¿Con quién? ―dijo Akane poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón fingiendo pensar.

― Conmigo Akane. Yo soy tu PROMETIDO ―dijo Ranma enfadado, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

― ¿Contigo? ―pregunto Akane soltando una sonora carcajada ―. Pero Ranma pensé que tú no querías tener nada conmigo. Lo dejaste claro precisamente en este lugar ―dijo haciendo una señal con las manos abarcando el dojo ―. Aquí mismo, donde los dos estamos parados, dejaste claro que no sientes nada por mí, lo que por obvias razones me da entender que no quieres continuar con el compromiso.

― Yo … ―comenzó a decir Ranma.

― Tranquilo ―dijo Akane ―. Tampoco es para que te sientas mal. Después de todo tú no decidiste este compromiso. No pretendo culparte.

― Pero Akane… ―comenzó a decir Ranma.

― ¿Qué Ranma? ¿No tengo razón? ―dijo Akane mirándolo de lado.

― Pero es que Mousse…

― No te preocupes por Mousse, Ranma. No lo he obligado si es lo que te preocupa.

― Claro que eso no me preocupa ―dijo Ranma enfadado.

― ¿Entonces? ―pregunto Akane.

― Tú no eres como Shampoo.

― Eso es obvio ―dijo Akane mirando hacia el lado con una sonrisa tensa «¿Por qué siempre me está comparando con esa tonta? ― pensó ― Sé que no soy tan exuberante como ella, pero también puedo llegar a ser tan … ― una idea inundo su mente ―. Es un poco arriesgado, aunque con un poco de suerte algún efecto producirá». ―. Tienes razón Ranma. No soy como ella, pero ―dijo acercándose a Ranma, mientras pasaba su mano lentamente por su cuello ― quizás yo también tengo mis cosas buenas ―termino quedando enfrente del muchacho mirándolo a los ojos.

― Akane ―susurro Ranma. Lo había perturbado bastante la cercanía de la joven y aún más su tono insinuante.

― Quizás a ti no te gusto lo que yo tenía para ofrecer ―dijo mientras se acercaba al oído del muchacho ―, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo posible porque a alguien más si le guste ― susurro a Ranma―. Así que no te preocupes por mí― termino separándose del muchacho mientras sonreía―. Buenas noches ―dijo mientras salía del dojo.

Ranma no había podido moverse ni un centímetro. Lo que había dicho Akane lo sorprendió, sobre todo como lo había dicho. Aunque de alguna manera, las palabras de la muchacha habían aclarado su mente. Sabía lo que quería y lo que haría para lograrlo.

― Ya lo veremos Akane ―dijo Ranma, sonriendo con seguridad.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Pido eternas disculpas por demorar tanto con las actualizaciones. Debo ser sincera y, además de que estas fechas son una locura, estaba totalmente sin ideas. Perdí la inspiración y fue horrible. Así que de verdad lo lamento, pero prefiero ser honesta y decirles la verdad. Siento mucho no haber escrito, sobre todo por la gente que está pendiente de las actualizaciones, pero de verdad me esforzare por darle un buen final a esta historia que ha significado tanto para mí. Así que eso, vuelvo a disculparme y les deseo un muy feliz 2016 a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Un abrazo.

 **Dulce venganza**

 **Capítulo 14**

El brillo del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos a Akane. Los abrió con pereza y suspiro.

Había dormido muy poco, pues después de su encuentro con Ranma en el dojo, los nervios la invadieron y quedo aún más inquieta. No estaba acostumbrada a actuar de esa manera, y temió haber hecho el ridículo. Había huido rápidamente para no ver la reacción del muchacho a sus palabras, por el miedo a una respuesta desagradable. Aunque por la cara que puso, suponía que en algo lo habían afectado. No pudo evitar sonreír, aun no era tan valiente.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermana mayor sobre su madre el día de su casi boda. ¿Tendría razón su hermana? ¿poseía ella el coraje de su madre? Volvió a suspirar tratando de recordar a aquella mujer que lamentablemente había conocido tan poco. Casi no podía recordarla. Si no fuera por la foto que su padre tenía en el altar, ni siquiera podría saber cómo se veía. Pero siempre que pensaba en ella sentía una calidez maravillosa, casi como si su madre estuviera junto allí. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación agradable y dulce que su madre le provocaba. Como le hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera con ella, poder pedir su consejo sobre la situación que estaba pasando o incluso llorar en sus brazos y que ella la consolara. Mordió su labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, tan fuerte como había sido su madre.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, estirándose. No era muy tarde, pero era probable que su hermana mayor ya estuviera despierta dando vueltas por la casa. Así que decidió levantarse y darse una ducha rápida para poder ayudarla un poco. Era bueno mantener la mente ocupada.

Se dirigió a su armario y miro el alto de ropa que había dejado hace poco ahí, aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva vestimenta, pero que más daba, después de todo Nabiki había pagado. Lo que era extremadamente extraño. Mientras salía de su cuarto y caminaba hacia el baño, recordó lo que había dicho Nabiki, algo de un misterioso benefactor que era quien financio todo el cambio de estilo. Su hermana dijo que era alguien que quería que Ranma recibiera su merecido, pero ¿Quién era? Siguió caminando distraída pensando en quien podría ser, hasta que llego a el baño. Comenzó a acercar la mano al picaporte, pero este se movió y la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista una imagen que la volvió a la realidad. Frente a ella estaba parado Ranma tapado solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, aun mojado y secando su cabello despreocupadamente con una toalla más pequeña. Akane abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión, no esperaba verlo tan temprano, de hecho, tenía pensado evitarlo por si tenía guardada alguna respuesta a su comentario de la noche anterior. Ranma la miro con una sonrisa de lado bastante seductora.

— Buenos días, Akane —dijo el muchacho manteniendo la sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Bue… buenos días —respondió Akane, titubeante «Concéntrate Akane— pensó—, que no note que te perturbo. No permitas que suba su ego a costa tuya»

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Ranma sin borrar su sonrisa presumida, pues había visto como Akane había reaccionado al verlo, y el titubeo dejaba ver lo nerviosa que estaba. No podía estar más contento, necesitaba que Akane volviera a fijar su atención en él. Agradeció su buena suerte hacia sus adentros.

— Es solo que me asustaste —respondió Akane, tratando de fijar sus ojos en cualquier lugar que no fuera el cuerpo de Ranma.

— No pretendía hacerlo —dijo Ranma con tono inocente—. Aunque por poco eres tú la que me habría asustado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Akane.

— A que si hubieses llegado un minuto antes —dijo mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella— me hubieras visto desnudo.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos, nerviosa por la cercanía y por las palabras de Ranma, pero no podía mostrar quedar en evidencia —No seria la primera vez —termino por responder, quitándole la importancia al asunto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Ranma un poco desconcertado por la respuesta.

— Que ya te he visto desnudo Ranma, de hecho, fue el primer día que llegaste aquí. Sin contar las innumerables veces cuando estabas convertido en mujer —respondió Akane, aparentando calma—. La verdad es que ya no me impresiona. Es casi algo normal —lo miro suspirando cancinamente—. Ahora me gustaría a mí darme un baño. así que, si me permites, estas en medio.

— Yo… —respondió Ranma, confundió por la actitud relajada de Akane ante la situación, mientras salía del cuarto de baño. «Ya no la impresiono—pensó —. No es posible, hubiera jurado en que estaba nerviosa».

— Gracias —dijo Akane mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Pero ¿qué…? — dijo Ranma, mientras comenzaba a caminar frunciendo el ceño hacia el cuarto que compartía con su padre. «Esto no se va a quedar así Akane —pensó—. Ya verás».

—¡Mierda! —suspiro Akane, apoyándose en la puerta del baño. La visión de Ranma semidesnudo la había afectado más de lo que quería aceptar. Ranma no era de los tipos que pasan desapercibidos si andan por ahí con poca ropa. Tenía que reconocer —muy a su pesar— que era un adonis. Casi la hace basilar, pero había podido controlar su nerviosismo. Volvió a suspirar, tratando de sacar la imagen de Ranma de su cabeza. Lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se desnudó rápidamente y entro a la ducha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma, ya vestido. Estaba sentado en el piso con una mueca de fastidio. Realmente no esperaba esa reacción de Akane. No podía creer que ella hubiera dicho que no la impresionaba. Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero el comentario de la muchacha había herido su orgullo. No podía permitir que Akane ya no tuviera interés en él, después de todo él era el gran Ranma Saotome.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —la voz de su madre lo sorprendió.

— Me asustaste, mamá —dijo Ranma, mirándola enfadado.

— No fue mi intención, pero respóndeme ¿Qué te pasa?

— No me pasa nada, mamá.

— ¿Entonces por qué estas enfadado? —le dijo Nodoka, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

— No es nada.

— Te apuesto que tiene que ver con cierta persona… —dijo Nodoka.

— ¿Por qué tendría yo que estar preocupado por lo que piense esa tonta de Akane?

— Yo no dije que estuvieras preocupado por Akane. Acabas de quedar en evidencia muchacho—dijo su madre mientras sonreía.

— ¿Qué? No, no no —comenzó a excusarse como siempre.

— ¿Por qué no eres más sincero conmigo, hijo?

— Mamá, en serio. No quiero hablar ahora.

— Pero quizás tu madre puede darte un buen concejo.

Ranma miro a su madre, contrariado. No sabía si hablar con ella, pero no tenía con quien más desahogarse.

— ¿Crees que Akane está interesada en Mouse? —soltó rápidamente.

— Pues, la verdad es que es muy posible —dijo Nodoka mirando a su hijo—. Esta muy dolida, hijo. Tú la rechazaste. Así que es muy probable que se deje llevar por las atenciones de otro muchacho.

— Yo no la rechace —respondió a la defensiva, Ranma.

— ¿Cómo qué no? La muchacha se iba a casar contigo y tú la despreciaste.

—Pero…pero

— Pero nada —lo interrumpió su madre—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Debes responsabilizarte por tus acciones. Ya no eres un niño, hijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Interrumpido solo por los ruidos de Kasumi en la cocina.

— ¿Crees que es muy tarde para remediarlo? —pregunto Ranma al fin.

— Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo —dijo Nodoka poniéndose de pie —. Pero piensa que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. Además, un Saotome nunca se rinde —dijo mientras salía por el pasillo.

Su madre tenía razón, un Saotome no se rinde jamás y esta no sería la primera vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane, ya vestida y peinada, bajaba las escaleras distraídamente. con la cabeza aun en las nubes por su encuentro de hace un rato con Ranma. Sabía que Ranma era un vanidoso sin remedio, pero no era normal o por lo menos común, que se mostrara de esa forma ante ella. Mucho menos que le insinuara algo. No podía olvidad su sonrisa altiva y engreída al ver que la había sorprendido. Odiaba que fuera tan engreído. Suspirando entro a la cocina donde Kasumi ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días Kasumi— dijo Akane con poco entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué animo tienes? —sonrió Kasumi a su hermana menor—. ¿Pásate mala noche?

— Sí, un poco

— ¿Te paso algo más? —pregunto Kasumi al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba bastante distraída.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Akane, viendo que su hermana la estaba mirando.

— Te pregunte si te había pasado algo más. Pareces distraída.

— Bueno… la verdad es que me tope a Ranma hace un rato.

— ¿y?

— Digamos que, no totalmente vestido.

— ¡¿Estaba desnudo?! ¿Por qué tu verías a Ranma desnudo Akane?

— En ningún momento dije que estuviera totalmente desnudo Kasumi. Me lo tope cuando venía saliendo de la ducha —dijo Akane rápidamente, un poco avergonzada.

— ¡Ah! Y ¿Qué con eso? —pregunto Kasumi, volviendo a su labor —. No sería la primera vez.

— Eso lo sé, pero…

— Pero ¿Qué?

— Creo que me estaba coqueteando. Aunque probablemente me equivoque —dijo Akane, mordiéndose el labio, insegura.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por un comentario que hizo. Lo dijo en un tono distinto. Aunque puede que fueran cosas mías.

— Mmm. Interesante —dijo Kasumi —. Quizás al fin se decidió a entrar a la pelea.

— ¿Tú crees?

— No estoy segura aun, pero supongo que sí es así, podremos notarlo.

— Prefiero no hacerme ilusiones, Kasumi.

— Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. Tengo fe en que no sea tan idiota como parece.

— Kasumi, esta nueva personalidad tuya me encanta —dijo Akane, sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes? A mí también —sonrió la mayor de las Tendo —. ¿Me ayudas a llevar las cosas del desayuno al comedor?

— Claro.

— ¿Nabiki ya despertó? — pregunto Kasumi mientras caminaban por el pasillo con las bandejas llenas de comida.

— Aquí estoy —dijo Nabiki a sus espaldas, desperezándose.

— Que bueno. Estuve a punto de gritarte para que bajaras a desayunar. Puedes avisarle a los demás, por favor —dijo Kasumi mientras comenzaba a dejar los platos sobre la mesa del comedor.

— A la orden mi capitana —dijo Nabiki, poniendo su mano en la frente, imitando a un militar.

— Ridícula —dijo Kasumi por lo bajo, provocando en Akane, una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Qué bueno es escucharte reír de esa manera Akane? —dijo Ranma, desde atrás de la joven.

Akane se quedó paralizada por la impresión que le produjo la voz del joven, además del comentario. No se lo esperaba para nada.

— Buenos días, Kasumi —dijo el muchacho a la mayor de las Tendo.

— Buenos días — dijo Kasumi.

— Se ve realmente delicioso —dijo Ranma, aunque no mirando precisamente la comida. Kasumi pudo advertir la mirada que el joven le dedicaba a su hermana. Casi no pudo evitar sonreír. Era genial siempre tener la razón.

— Estoy segura que te gustara mi COMIDA —dijo la joven, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras miraba a Ranma. Dejándole en claro que había advertido que sus ojos se habían posado en Akane al decir lo anterior.

— Como siempre —dijo Ranma. Algo nervioso por haber sido descubierto, miro a Akane que ponía los platos y ordenaba todo. No lo había descubierto como Kasumi «No puedes ponerte nervioso Saotome —se dijo a sí mismo —. No puedes dejar que Akane pierda el interés en ti. El gran Ranma Saotome, no pierde nunca una batalla».

— Buenos días — dijeron al unísono Soun, Genma y Nodoka, mientras entraban al comedor. Seguidos por Nabiki, que seguía bostezando sonoramente.

— Comamos antes de que se enfrié —dijo Kasumi, cuando todos tomaban sus puestos habituales.

— Me gusta como combinaste la ropa, Akane —dijo Nabiki, mirando a su hermana—. No recordaba haber comprado esa blusa. Te queda muy bien.

— Gracias, Nabiki —dijo Akane, sonriendo por el cumplido de su hermana.

— Te pareces tanto a tu madre, hija —dijo Soun, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras miraba a su hija menor. Tan parecida a su difunta esposa.

— ¿Qué dices papá? — dijo Akane mirando a su padre que ya comenzaba a llorar —. Mamá era una mujer muy bella.

— Tú también eras muy bonita —dijo Ranma, dejando a todos en silencio.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos y se giró para quedar frente a frente con el muchacho de ojos azules — ¿Qué? —pregunto Akane, muy bajo, sorprendida.

— Lo que escuchaste. Tú también eres muy bella Akane. —dijo Ranma, mirándola a los ojos.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Quiero empezar disculpándome con todos ustedes por esta prolongada ausencia. La vida no siempre nos prepara para lo que nos puede suceder. No había estado muy inspirada y la muerte de un miembro muy querido de mi familia me mantuvieron muy alejada del mundo de la escritura, pero me di cuenta que de las pocas cosas que me llenan en la vida, la escritura es la que más abandonada tenia y probablemente la que más me hace feliz. El mundo de la literatura y de la escritura, es muy importante para mí. No puedo abandonarlo. Reitero mis disculpas hacia ustedes y espero de todo corazón que mi historia siga gustándoles como antes. Un gran abrazo para todos y cada uno de ustedes, mis adorados lectores.

Atte. Piel de papel.

 **Dulce venganza**

Capítulo 15

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos después de escuchar el comentario de Ranma. Un elogio hacia Akane era algo que no se esperaba de parte del joven normalmente. Kasumi y Nabiki permanecían en silencio con los labios apretados tratando de suprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con inundar sus bocas. Se miraron cómplices sabiendo que su plan al fin estaba dando resultados. Ambas trataron de transmitirle a Akane aquel pensamiento, pero la joven miraba atónita al muchacho a su lado. «Tú también eres muy bella, Akane» se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Por qué me miras así? — le dijo Ranma a Akane, tratando de aparentar seguridad. Por suerte, el elogio le había salido muy natural. No lo había pensado mucho, fue como si las palabras salieran como un torrente descontrolado de su boca.

—Eh… yo… es que me… me sorprendiste—dijo Akane tratando de aplacar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Ranma, fingiendo inocencia.

—Pu… pues no me esperaba tu comentario.

—¿Cuál comentario? — Dijo Ranma sonriendo abiertamente. Feliz por lo nerviosa que estaba Akane.

—Lo que acabas de decir— respondió Akane. Miro el rostro del joven y pudo ver en su rostro la sonrisa que lo inundaba. Pensó que Ranma le estaba tomando el pelo, y lo peor era que ella había caído —. Da igual —dijo algo enfadada volviendo su atención a la comida.

—Eres linda Akane —dijo Ranma, tratando de que no perder la atención de la joven—. Que no lo diga muy seguido no significa que no lo piense.

—¿Qué no lo digas seguido? —respondió Akane con evidente sarcasmo—. Siempre estas dejando muy en claro que no tengo atractivo ninguno.

—Bue… bueno—respondió Ranma. «¡Mierda! —pensó el muchacho— Me atrapo, piensa Ranma piensa.» —Es que… es que no…—«Dilo Ranma, dilo—se dijo tratando de infundirse valor.»—No quería ser muy evidente.

—¿Evidente? —pregunto Akane, sin entender—. Evidente sobre qué.

Todos en el salón estaban expectantes mirando a Ranma, esperando su respuesta. La tensión casi se podía palpar. Era como si todos estuvieran manteniendo la respiración. Expectantes a como acabaría todo.

«Vamos hijo. Tú puedes— pensó Nodoka.»

«Ya muchacho no des más rodeos—pensó Soun, tratando de transmitirle fuerzas a Ranma.»

«Habla de una vez, tonto. Tienes que heredar el dojo de una vez por todas—pensó Genma.»

«Sincérate idiota. Di la verdad de una vez por todas— pensaron Kasumi y Nabiki, expectantes.»

Ranma respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse. Lo que diría seria definitivo, ya no se retractaría. No podía hacerlo. Era necesario que lo hiciera, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Exhalo lentamente y se enderezo.

—No quería que fuera evidente cuanto me g…

—¡Buenos días a todos! —grito Mousse, entrando como un loco a el comedor. Dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Un largo «¡No!» se extendió por la mente casi todos los espectadores de la declaración. Ranma no daba crédito a lo que acaba de pasar. Había estado a punto de ser sincero con Akane y el idiota de Mousse lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma, notablemente ofuscado—. ¿No es demasiado temprano para visitas?

—Obviamente no vine a verte a ti Saotome — dijo Mousse, también algo enfadado. «Por poco—pensó el joven pato—. Casi no llego. No voy a dejar que lo hagas Saotome. Ya es tarde para ti.»—. Aunque no te debo explicaciones, vine a invitar a Akane al cine.

—¿Invitarme al cine? —pregunto algo aturdida. Ranma había estado a punto de decir algo importante. La manera intensa en que la había mirado, su postura y su seriedad se lo decían sin necesidad de que él lo afirmara. Quería saber que era.

—Claro Akane. Tengo muchas ganas de ver una nueva película que salió hace unos días. Pensé que sería genial que fuéramos juntos—respondió Mousse mirándola los ojos. Podía darse cuenta de lo perturbada que estaba. No dejaría que ella cayera en las redes de Ranma otra vez—. Vamos Akane, anímate. Viene especialmente a invitarte. No pensaras darme una negativa.

—Eh… yo

—¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? Que yo sepa tú trabajas todo el día. No creo que tengas un momento para salir con Akane —respondió Ranma, furioso. Como se atrevía ese idiota a pedirle una cita a Akane delante de todos, delante de él.

—Lo bueno, Ranma, es que ese no es tu problema—respondió Mousse, con una sonrisa altiva.

—Eres un…—comenzó a decir Ranma.

—Me da igual lo que pienses Saotome. No viene a hablar contigo—dijo Mousse, mientras se giraba para poder mirar a Akane—. Vamos Akane. Anímate. Estoy seguro que la película te gustara.

—Yo… eh

—No aceptare un no querida Akane. Esperare a que termines de comer y te alistes. Estoy deseoso de salir contigo— le dijo a la joven con una sonrisa confiada y atractiva.

—Esta… está bien, Mousse— termino por responder Akane, ahora más aturdida por la insistencia del joven.

—¿Quieres desayunar, Mousse? —preguntó Kasumi, mirando al muchacho algo confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Me encantaría, Kasumi —respondió el muchacho mientras se sentaba junto a la aún muy confundida Akane, que no dejaba de mirarlo. —Que hermosa que estas hoy, Akane. Tu belleza siempre me deja pasmado—dijo el joven pato devolviéndole la mirada a la joven.

—¿Eh? —pregunto Akane, sorprendida. Aun no entendía muy bien el porqué de sus palabras. No esperaba verlo tan temprano en la mañana. No habían quedado en nada la última vez que se habían visto. «Debe estar actuando—pensó Akane, tratando de darle una explicación a el comportamiento del joven—. Aunque me hubiera gustado que no interrumpiera lo que Ranma estuvo a punto de decirme.»

—Eso Akane. Eres increíblemente bella —dijo Mousse, dedicándole una mirada sarcástica a Ranma, que estaba justo al otro lado de Akane, con los puños fuertemente apretados.

—Gra… gracias, Mousse—respondió Akane, bastante cohibida y sonrojada.

—De nada, preciosa—respondió Mousse, mirando a Akane con intensidad.

—Eh… Mousse. Aquí tienes tu plato—dijo Kasumi, tratando de llamar la atención de Mousse.

—¡Oh! Perdona Kasumi, estaba distraído— dijo mientras le dedicaba un giño a Akane, que se volvió a sonrojar.

—Sí, ya lo noté —dijo Kasumi, dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva al joven pato. «¿Qué te propones? —pensó —¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr Mousse?

El silencio se impuso entre los presentes y con eso se hizo más evidente la tensión entre Ranma y Mousse. El primero casi podía emitir la furia que sentía hacia el joven pato, y este último, por su parte se mostraba seguro, de alguna forma aceptando el desafío.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Iré a arreglarme un poco y a buscar mis cosas para que nos vamos Mousse —dijo Akane levantándose de la mesa, después de terminar de desayunar.

—¿Arreglarte? Pero si ya estas preciosa, Akane —dijo Mousse sonriendo de lado, seductor.

—Eh… gracias. Voy… voy a subir.

—Te espero.

—Mousse, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar los platos a la cocina por favor? — pregunto Kasumi con una sonrisa tensa.

—Claro Kasumi, con gusto— dijo el joven pato, mientras comenzaba a apilar los platos.

—Me voy a dojo—dijo Ranma mientras se ponía de pie, y lanzaba los palillos rotos sobre la mesa.

—¿Hijo? —pregunto Nodoka preocupada.

—Ahora no, mamá— respondió Ranma osco, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

—Iré a lavar un poco de ropa— dijo Nodoka, mirando con preocupación el umbral por el que había salido su hijo.

—¿Qué le parece si bebemos un poco de té en el jardín mi querido Tendo? —dijo Genma, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda a su amigo.

—Está bien —respondió desanimado Soun, levantándose lentamente del suelo para salir con Genma.

Kasumi espero hasta que todos, menos Nabiki, se hubieran ido para hablar con el joven.

—Mousse ¿Estabas escuchando la conversación entre Ranma y Akane antes de entrar? —pregunto Kasumi, dejando los platos de vuelta en la mesa.

—¿Qué conversación? —dijo Mousse, mientras miraba un cuenco de arroz como si fuera un artilugio desconocido y muy interesante.

—No te hagas el tonto, querido Mousse—dijo Nabiki, sonriendo de lado por la mala actuación del joven—. Interrumpiste en el momento justo. Casi como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito.

—Me ofenden sus sospechas —dijo Mousse con falso tono de reproche.

—No me vegas con tonterías Mousse. Es obvio que lo hiciste a propósito—dijo Kasumi un poco exasperada por las evasivas del joven—. Pero ¿Por qué?

—Creo que eso también es obvio ¿no creen? —dijo el joven pato, ahora si hablando en serio.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Mousse —dijo Nabiki riendo desconcertada.

—¿Ustedes querían la verdad no es así? Bueno, ahí la tienen.

—Pero Mousse, tú no puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Kasumi.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto enfadado el muchacho—. Ustedes saben mejor que yo que su hermana es un ser maravilloso.

—Pero Mousse ¿y Shampoo? —pregunto Nabiki.

—Saben que eso es un imposible. Y no vale la pena seguir con eso. Akane es mucho mejor —dijo Mousse.

—Eso no te lo discuto, pero no crees que todo ha pasado muy rápido. Además, tú sabes lo que siente Akane y…—comenzó a decir Kasumi.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar —la corto Mousse—. Yo soy la prueba de eso. Ranma no se merece a Akane. Sé que ustedes piensan los mismo que yo.

—Pero Mousse…

—Ya estoy lista —dijo Akane, mientras entraba revisando su bolso—. Creo que no me falta na…—corto la frase a la mitad al ver las caras de sus hermanas y de Mousse —. ¿pasa algo?

—Nada —sonrió el chico pato—. ¿Nos vamos?

—SI… —miro a sus hermanas de manera inquisitiva, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que pasaba entre ellas y Mousse—¿Todo bien chicas?

—Claro, Akane. Ve tranquila y pásalo bien —sonrió Kasumi.

—¿Segura? —pregunto Akane.

—Segura. Nos vemos después.

—Está bien —dijo Akane, dándose por vencida. Sus hermanas no iban a hablar—. Nos vemos—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa seguida por Mousse.

—¿Qué crees que pasara? —pregunto Nabiki, poniéndose de pie junto a su hermana mayor.

—No lo sé, Nabiki—dijo Kasumi, suspirando—. Pero estoy esperando verlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el dojo Ranma daba golpes a diestra y siniestra. Frustrado y ofuscado. Había estado a punto de confesar algo que tanto le costó admitir, pero ese estúpido de Mousse tenía que estropearlo todo y llevarse Akane con él, además. No había sido capaz de impedir que salieran juntos. La rabia lo segó y cuando se dio cuenta Akane ya había aceptado la invitación. Ya era tarde como para decir algo. «¡Maldito idiota! —pensó Ranma, mientras soltaba golpes más intensos aún.»

—Calma hijo —la voz de su madre hizo que parara en seco. No entendía como lo hacía para siempre sorprenderlo.

—No te escuche —dijo Ranma, tratando de sonar calmado.

—Me fije, querido. Estas muy alterado—dijo Nodoka.

—Estoy bien, mamá —dijo Ranma en tono seco.

—Sí, y yo soy un elefante rosado, muchacho —dijo su madre levantando una ceja.

—Mamá…—comenzó a decir Ranma.

—No me vengas con cosas jovencito —dijo su madre, enfadada—. No soy idiota.

—No dije que lo fueras, pero no estoy alterado.

—Mi niño—dijo Nodoka acercándose al muchacho, dedicándole una mirada tierna—, tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado. Mousse te interrumpió en el mejor momento. Al fin estabas siendo sincero—dijo mientras tocaba una mejilla de su hijo con ternura.

—Es bastante difícil mamá —dijo Ranma, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su madre, visiblemente más calmado.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, hijo mío.

—¿Tú crees mamá? —dijo Ranma, inseguro.

—Lo creo, hijo.

—Tratare de hablar otra vez con ella. Y espero que no haya interrupciones otra vez —dijo Ranma, frunciendo el ceño.

—También lo espero querido —dijo Nodoka. Esperaba que su hijo se apresurara, pues no le había pasado desapercibida la actitud del joven pato hacia Akane, pero prefirió no darle más preocupaciones a su hijo. Tenía fe en él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—¿Te gusto la película Akane? —pregunto Mousse tratando de hacer conversación con Akane, pues la joven había estado muy callada de camino al cine, ya en la sala no pudieron hablar y ahora casi iban llegando a la casa de la joven y solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Sabía que era probable que estuviera pensando en lo que Ranma había estado a punto de decirle, y eso lo llenaba de rabia.

—Estuvo bien —respondió Akane sin mucho convencimiento.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Mousse, fingiendo no saber qué era lo que la tenía tan distraída

—¿A mí? No… no, me pasa nada —dijo algo cohibida.

—¿Es por lo que estabas hablando con Ranma? ¿no es así? —dijo Mousse levantando una ceja.

—Si… o sea, no. Es que… —dijo Akane sonrojada.

—Eres adorable, Akane —dijo Mousse, prendado de el sonrojo de Akane—. Eres muy fácil de leer.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo sonrojándose aún más y bajando la cabeza.

—Lo que digo, es que te afecto bastante su halago.

—¿Estabas escuchado? —dijo Akane, levantando la cabeza sorprendida.

—Cuando llegue, alcance a escuchar lo que él te dijo y puedo ver todo lo que te afecto.

—No… no me afecto. Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Mousse—. Debo admitir que tiene toda la razón. Eres muy bella.

—Gra… gracias —respondió aún más cohibida.

—No entiendo porque te sorprende tanto.

—Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar halagos de parte de Ranma —dijo Akane mirando hacia el frente—. Siempre está sacando a relucir todos mis defectos. Nunca dice cosas buenas de mí.

Mousse miro a Akane fijamente mientras caminaban. A él nunca le había parecido más bella. Ese aire melancólico que tenía, le agregaba algo distinto. Aumentaban en él las ganas de protegerla. No solo era una muchacha bella por fuera, también era muy dulce, amable y vivaz. Realmente no entendía como el idiota de Ranma, solo podía ver lo malo que había en ella.

—Bueno, ya llegamos—dijo Akane mientras se acercaban a la puerta de entrada—Me la pase muy bien, Mousse—dijo sonriéndole—. Te agradezco mucho la invitación. Nos vemos —se giró para abrir la puerta, pero la mano de Mousse en su brazo se lo impidió.

—Ranma no te merece Akane —dijo Mousse mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

—Pero qué dices, Mousse —dijo Akane.

—Eres demasiado maravillosa para es imbécil.

—Dices eso porque no me conoces Mousse —sonrió con tristeza Akane.

—Sé que no te conozco muy bien, pero puedo darme cuenta cómo eres. Estas llena de cualidades geniales Akane. Y el hecho de que Ranma no pueda darse cuenta de ellas es la prueba más grande de que él no te merece.

—Mousse yo…

—Sé que todo esto comenzó porque querías darle una lección a Ranma y de paso que yo tratara de darle celos a Shampoo, pero eso ya no me interesa.

—¿Pero ¿qué dices Mouse? —pregunto Akane, tratando de entender que pasaba con el joven—. Hiciste todo para poder gustarle a Shampoo. Cambiaste tu estilo, te pusiste contactos e incluso cortaste tu cabello. ¿Qué mayor prueba puede haber?

—En un principio si estaba interesado en darle celos a Shampoo, pero eso fue antes.

—¿Antes de que?

—Antes de darme cuenta de lo asombrosa que eras Akane. A la única que he querido impresionar realmente es a ti —dijo Mousse, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Akane atónita.

—Ya no me importa el trato, Akane —dijo Mousse, tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas—. No quiero ayudarte con Ranma, ni tampoco darle celos a Shampoo. Solo hay alguien que me interesa y esa persona eres tú. Me enamore de ti, Akane.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Akane estaba perpleja, no esperaba que Mousse digiera algo como eso. «Está enamorado de mi —pensó.» No sabía que decir, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar. Lo que termino de sacarla de su estupor fue el fuerte golpe de la puerta al chocar con la pared, al ser corrida con fuerza, junto con las palabras que siguieron a aquel fuerte sonido.

—¿Qué? —sonó la voz enfurecida de Ranma, detrás de ellos —. ¿Qué acabas de decir?


End file.
